Things To Believe
by Okami Endless
Summary: When Riley, a 7th grader who is a big warriors fan, wakes up, she finds herself as a cat and in the warriors world. She joins ThunderClan and finds out just how hard clan life can be... Rated T for safety
1. Nap on the couch

**I own nothing. Erin Hunter owns Warriors!**

**Chapter 1**

_Dang, like I thought it was supposed to be a good old fashioned nap on the couch! Now why exactly do my hands and feet hurt so dang much!_ I blinked and then slowly opened my eyes, then closed them again at the brightness. _Ugh, so bright_. I opened my eyes fully this time and gasped at the sight.

I was in a forest and sunlight had found it's way through the trees. I looked around and saw that I was much shorter than I used to be. I cursed and then looked down._ Dang, bad idea Riley! I don't think I gonna be havin' a normal lunch today_, I thought. I had paws, not feet. I looked at myself and almost threw up. _A cat, I'm a freaking cat! _I looked backwards again at myself and saw that there was a huge sword strapped onto my side by a black belt.

I was actually really good at adapting to situations like this so I wasn't really shocked. I usually was always getting hurt getting into fights since apparently, when the world hates you and you don't fit in with the social norm, that happens, its not like getting turned into a cat was much different. Nope. So not different at all. Note sarcasm here please.

My cat self was a dark gray colored cat. _Strange. Ha, I've never seen a human turn into a cat neither…_

I saw a stream to my left and decided to see what my face looked like through the reflection. I padded over and sniffed at the water then lapped up some of it and looked at myself. My cat eyes were mismatched, which really surprised me. My right eye was purple and my left was white. It reminded me of those one kinds of dogs that can have one blue eye and one brown usually.

I gasped and then looked myself over again and then gasped again. I was a pretty she-cat, and that much I could tell right away. I sniffed the air again and smelled what my cat part of me told was cat scent other than mine.

_Wait, for some reason this scenery seems similar to the way I picture it when I read the warrior cat books! Wait hold on, cats? Forest? Moors? The stream? _I thought, actually surprising myself that I was actually surprised. I was always away from other people when I was a human because I thought they were annoying, and the only friend I had was Sasha.

"Who are you and what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" I heard a voice behind me growl. I spun around in a half circle. The cat that the voice had come from was a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. _Lionblaze, _I thought to myself.

_I better think of something, and quick!_ "Er…I was just passing through." I lied. I could tell he wasn't convinced by the way he flicked his ear and sat down with his tail wrapped around his paws.

_Nice job idiot! Now that sounded like a real good fake lie just by the sound of it! Now I'm done for!_

His face seemed to harden and I panicked. "I was hoping that I could join your clan!" I let out in a jumble of thoughts that raced through my head. _Oops, that didn't sound right… _His whiskers twitched and I let out a small breath. I sniffed the air and scented 4 more cats.

Lionblaze had scented them too it seemed like because he perked his ears. A gray tabby tom, followed by a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, and a reddish tabby tom appeared through the bushes and greeted him. I listed the names of the cats as I recognized them. _Jayfeather, Dovewing, Squirrelflight, and Foxleap. They must have just come back from the mountains._ I thought, tilting my head slightly without realizing it.

After he greeted them Squirrelflight and Foxleap went back to the ThunderClan camp –Or so I guessed– and Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing got into a circle and talked like I wasn't even standing there or something. _Probably talking about how the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water went, too bad that Lionblaze and Dovewing still don't know about the ancients and Half Moon though, Jayfeather should have told them by now in my opinion, _I thought, ignoring the cat's voices.

"Um, well," Lionblaze began, facing me again. I narrowed my eyes in slits. "You would have to check with Firestar, our clan leader about joining. But what's your name, and what's with that thing attached to you, and your weird markings?" I sighed, more talking, less discovering.

Jayfeather shuffled his paws and I looked into his blind blue eyes for a split second before looking at Dovewing and then back to Lionblaze. _The three are right here in front of me, ironic, it's like I was supposed to end up like this._

"Well," I said impatiently, my tail twitching. "The thing to my side is a sword, it's a weapon to use in battle, and my markings are just how I am, and the thing around my neck is called a necklace to keep evil spirits away." Lionblaze just gave me a interested look while Jayfeather kept his head bent down and Dovewing seemed to be staring into open space. This is not what I wanted to be doing right now.

"How about," To my surprise it was Jayfeather who spoke. "Your name?" He asked. I thought quickly, and then came up with a warrior name.

"My name," I spoke in a low voice. "Is Wolffang."

Jayfeather didn't show any reaction to what I said, and silence seemed to set in so I decided to speak instead. "Okay, first of all, I want to join your clan, and second of all, I need you to know that I know almost everything about the clans, and third, I know your names, and about your abilities Jayfeather." I almost growled out of the impatience in my head.

They all seemed surprised at this and Dovewing spoke this time. "What do you mean?" She said. _Of course she would say that, _I thought, smirking. _Classic._

I flicked my ear and stood up. "I know your names, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather, and I know about how you, Dovewing, have super senses. And how you, Jayfeather, can read minds and travel into the past and sense emotions. And finally, how you, Lionblaze, can go into battle and come out without even a scratch on you." Jayfeather and Dovewing gasped and Lionblaze just sat there with a shocked face. _Ugh_. "And I know about the three, and about something else about the fourth," I looked at Lionblaze and Jayfeather harshly. "Or more likely, I know who the fourth is."

I tried to walk past them through Jayfeather and Dovewing but Dovewing stood up and blocked my path. She glared at me and I glared at her with my mismatched eyes. "Who?" She questioned. I grinned like an evil cat would.

"I can't tell you that right now." I growled coldly.

Dovewing and Jayfeather automatically got on both my sides and Lionblaze led us to the ThunderClan camp. I turned to my left and Jayfeather stiffened. "Trust me, I'm not a Dark Forest cat, I wish to be on your side." I whispered in his ear, though I knew that Dovewing was probably listening. "But the first Stoneteller would never forgive you if you attacked me," I paused for a few moments and let it sink in as he walked, stiff-legged. "Jay's Wing."

I turned my head back and walked as I sensed Jayfeather almost stopping beside me. I trotted up closer to Lionblaze, leaving Jayfeather's slow figure behind and then walked beside Lionblaze. He realized that I wasn't being guarded by Dovewing and Jayfeather and his eyes widened, then stopped and spun around to look behind him. Jayfeather's pace had slowed and he was looking at the ground while Dovewing glared at me and then turned to comfort Jayfeather. Lionblaze looked a little more relaxed as he saw that they weren't hurt but then turned his gaze to me. I let out a tiny mew as I saw how his eyes looked, almost full of rage, but also of surprise.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just told him about something in the, er… Past as you would say. Though you should ask him about Lion's Roar, Dove's Wing, and Jay's Wing later, after all, secrets shall always come out whether someone wants them to or not…" Then I started walking again as Jayfeather and Dovewing caught up to me and Dovewing and Lionblaze stood at my sides, both radiating a bit of anger off them.

About a minute passed by before I saw the ThunderClan camp entrance. Dovewing and Lionblaze both stood at my sides and I knew that I wouldn't be able to try anything. We walked through the camp entrance and my nose was immediately filled with overwhelming scents that just kept on hitting my nose like a speeding train. There were so many cat scents!

Lionblaze stopped walking and then jumped up the boulders and onto the Highledge and then padded into the cave, which I knew as Firestar's den. Dovewing sat down beside me and started licking her paw, I stared at the sight for a few moments before the excitement actually filled within me for a few moments. _I'm actually in the ThunderClan camp! It's like a dream come true, though I have no idea if this is a dream or not, but I'm guessing that it isn't. It doesn't feel like one. _I thought, almost making a cocky wolfish grin.

I saw a flame-colored pelt and knew right away that it was Firestar, his voice rang out all about the camp to gather the clan. I grinned and Dovewing seemed to notice it. "Don't get too cocky Wolffang, or whatever your name was." She said, annoying and obnoxious as always since after she got her warrior name.

"I have called you all here to make an important announcement, a loner has shown interest in our clan and she wishes to join," I heard the voices of Cloudtail, Berrynose, and Spiderleg rise up in protest.

"She can't join! She'll just eat our prey and lay in the camp all day! Turn her away!"

"Yeah, we can't feed some helpless kit! How do you know she won't betray us?"

"It's unwise to let her join! What would the other clans think!"

I let a hiss arise from my throat and a few cats looked towards me as I sprinted over underneath the Highledge. Firestar seemed to admire what I had done but even he knew that it wasn't enough.

"They are right, you have to prove your loyalty to them." Firestar meowed calmly. I nodded, and then unsheathed my claws and took my sword out of it's sheath and threw it aside. It would only cause trouble if I used it.

I glared at the toms, one by one and then spoke. "If you wish, I'd love to fight! Of course, you wouldn't want to hurt your little shiny claws now would you?" I tempted them. Before I could even react, Berrynose leapt at me, claws unsheathed.

He knocked me over with his paw and then tried to pin me but I kicked up with my back legs and sidestepped when he leapt again with a hiss of fury. I ran at him and scorched my claws along his right side and he gasped in pain and his eyes showed his surprise. He made a move to grab my tail but I spun around and then slide under him on my back and raked my claws upon his belly and the kicked with my hind legs and he landed a tail-length away from me, sprawled out on the ground. He hissed and slowly got up, and then darted towards me and jumped on my back and sunk his claws into my shoulders. I let a rough growl come out of my throat and then rolled over, hoping for him to let go but he held himself on. I quickly thought of spinning him off and then started running around in a tight circle at the fastest speed I could go. He struggled to hold on but I was even quicker in thoughts and jumped up in the air and managed to half turn in the air, but his weight was to much and I landed on my side with a hiss of pain. He let go and then jumped back, panting. I got up and glared at him but a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes got in the way of our fight.

"That's enough Berrynose. She has proved herself worthy." He said in a calm and straight voice. I unsheathed my claws as Berrynose hissed and went into Jayfeather's den to get his wounds cleaned. Firestar flicked his tail and nodded towards me.

"She has shown us that she is loyal enough to be in our clan and I ask StarClan to recognize this cat as an apprentice of Thunderclan. From this day forward until you receive enough training and skills to become a warrior, you will be known as an apprentice of ThunderClan, and I have decided that you will keep your name, even though it may be a warrior name. Wolffang!" Firestar meowed, gazing down at me.

I heard a few cats call out my name that included Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Graystripe, Cinderheart, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Whitewing, Sorreltail, and Brightheart.

He waited for the sound to die down and then took a breath and let it out, closing his eyes and then opening them again. He stared down at me and I guessed what he was going to say next.

"I will be your mentor."


	2. Umm Yay! NOT

**I own nothing. Erin Hunter owns Warriors!**

**Yay chapter 2! Sorry bout not saying how many moons old Wolffang is, but she's 7 moons old. I tried to make the chapter longer this time. Also the reason that Wolffang says all those things about knowing about the three's abilities is because she isn't good at keeping secrets, and shes doesn't have the best attitude around. But anyways R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

"First of all, I'm going to show you the ThunderClan territory and then we'll do some hunting." Firestar told me. Birds chirped above us in the trees and I listened to them for a while, and then turned my head back to Firestar. A small wind blew and ruffled the trees.

"Okay." I meowed and followed him as we walked out of camp. We walked for a minute or two until the trees thinned out and Firestar told me that it was the training hollow.

"This is where cats do battle practice, right?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded and flicked his tail for me to follow.

We headed towards the ShadowClan border and I smelled their stench even before I got there! _Now they need a shower! _I thought, but I saw Firestar doing the hunter's crouch, breaking me out of my thoughts, and then I sniffed. I smelled a mouse and looked around to see where it was.

The mouse was in the shade of a small tree nibbling on a small piece of a nut, it flicked an ear and stood up, then looked around and went back to it's nut. Firestar leaped and then picked up the mouse in his jaws and delivered a quick bite to it's small neck and it died. He buried it and then continued walking to the ShadowClan border.

I commented on how much I thought it stunk and he seemed to think it was funny because he let out a little cat _mrrrrrooww _of laughter. I let out a faint hiss at him and walked away. He marked the border and trotted after me. My paws started hurting but I didn't say anything because I knew that there was still a long way to go and I didn't want to spoil seeing the territory. He led me for what seemed like a long while until we reached a giant tree that I assumed was the Ancient Oak.

"This is the Ancient Oak, sometimes apprentices climb it for certain reasons," He started to say as I caught up to him. He walked underneath the Ancient Oak and then laid down and flicked his tail to one of the lower branches. "You should try."

I nodded and he watched me as I leapt up on the first branch. My back right paw slipped and I let out a hiss of frustration and then dug my claws into the branch and regained my balance. _Oh great, now I see how hard it can be climbing when you're a cat! _I leapt onto the next higher branch and then to the next, getting faster and faster. In about 5 minutes I was ¾ the way up the tree. I stopped when I saw a branch that was really thin and I didn't think it would hold my weight so I looked down to Firestar but I only saw a spot of a flame-colored pelt.

I looked around and then spotted a large, thick, branch straight above me but when I jumped up only my claws seemed to scrape against the bottom of it. I sighed. _What do I do? _I thought, looking up at it. I looked back at the smaller branch to my left and leapt. My back legs slipped and I yowled in surprise. I started to fall off the branch even more and my back half was dangling in the air. I didn't look down at the drop, it was too far to the ground to fall. _I-I'm going to fall! _I thought in panic.

I dug my claw into the branch and tried to pull myself up but the weight was too much. I fell off the branch and fell through the air. _No!_ "Help!" I yowled. The ground was getting closer and closer! I wouldn't be able to save myself! I tried to grab onto some of the branches as they whizzed past me but it only slowed me down a bit. My body flipped as I fell and I tried to make the safest landing possible but it was impossible not to get hurt, maybe I would even die right here right now.

I saw Firestar's startled look but I didn't think about it for too long. 4 inches. 2inches. ½ inch. Thud. I hit the ground, landing on my front right shoulder. My vision blurred and then flickered black a few times. I saw a blurred Firestar come up to me and say something, but it was just a jumble of words to me now. My vision went black, and then there was nothing…

"Jay-feather?" I mumbled as I saw a gray tabby tom in front of me. I opened my eyes fully but I felt that there was a paw on my back holding me down. Jayfeather blinked and sighed in relief.

"W-what happened? Why am I in the medicine cat den?" I asked slowly. Jayfeather's tail drooped and his ears went back. I tilted my head, confused. I wondered who's paw was on my back so I looked to my left and saw that Brambleclaw, the ThunderClan deputy, was holding me down. There was what seemed like a frown on his face and I narrowed my eyes and turned my head back to Jayfeather.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I said in a harsh tone, wanting an answer. Jayfeather nodded slowly and then flicked his tail towards Brambleclaw and he lifted his paw from my back and backed a tail-length or so away. I grunted and tried to stand up but I found myself unbalanced, I couldn't stand right! Then, before my brain even registered what my body was doing, I looked directly at my where my right shoulder was. It was there, my shoulder. But below, nothing…

I stumbled in shock and Jayfeather and Brambleclaw rushed to both of my sides and helped me steady myself. My eyes widened and I tried to speak but nothing came out. I looked at Jayfeather for an answer.

"When you fell off the Ancient Oak, even I was surprised that you survived that fall, but you landed on your right shoulder and well, to prevent you from dying, I had to remove below your right shoulder because no blood or anything was getting to that point in your body, and It was threatening to keep it that way, so I had to remove it." Jayfeather said calmly. I nodded slowly. _H-how could this have happened! How could I have fallen and survived, and even more, I lost my right arm- er…leg and paw! _I thought.

"I'll go get Firestar and tell him that your awake," Brambleclaw told me and then darted out of the medicine cat den. I didn't do anything for a few seconds but lean on Jayfeather so I could stand.

"Jayfeather, I know that you think I'm suspicious, but let's just say for imagination, that if I was a twoleg that got transformed into a cat, what would you think of me?" I mumbled. Jayfeather looked at me, confused.

"Why?" He asked. I shook my head, "No reason, just wanted to know."

"Oh, well," He meowed. "I don't think that much would really be different. It doesn't change the fact that you're a cat now, so that's that." I nodded and then looked around, realizing that the sword wasn't at my side. Jayfeather guessed what I was looking for and pointed his tail towards it by the little pool of water in the den.

"Your er, sword is over there if you were wondering,"

"Yeah, thanks." I said lowly, not knowing what else to say. He stood beside me for a few moments and silence set in. I looked at him and his blind blue eyes seemed to stare at the opening of the den, right now you couldn't probably even tell he was blind.

I heard pawsteps and turned my head to the entrance of the medicine cat den and saw Firestar walk in, followed by Brambleclaw.

Firestar dipped his head towards me in respect. "Greetings Wolffang, I hope that you haven't had too much of a shock when you woke up, but according to Brambleclaw you took it pretty well." Firestar meowed. I nodded, trying not to fall over when I leaned a bit too far down. "But sadly, Jayfeather states that before you begin training you must stay and rest for a few sunrises."

"So I can't begin my training yet!" I protested. Firestar shook his head and looked a bit disappointed. "I'm sorry for my poor guidance, you would have never have lost your right leg if I hadn't insisted on you climbing the Ancient Oak." I looked at him like he was a crazy person.

"Your sorry for your poor guidance! What is this! Stop saying those foolish words Firestar! It's not your fault that I ended up like this! I'm the one who joined this clan and decided to stay, not you, so I don't want to hear it! Because if your just gonna feel guilty and blame this on yourself, then I don't want to be your apprentice anymore!" I growled through my teeth. As soon as I said it though, I kinda regreted it seeing the look on his face, and I realized that I had just dissed a clan leader. _Damn, I wonder what I'm going to do now that I said that…_

"S-sorry, I didn't mean…Please don't punish me!" I squeaked and closed my mismatched eyes tightly. Firestar walked up to me and rested his tail on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "I think your right, but I still can't help it…Caring about my clan and all." Firestar said with a strong and confident voice.

"But I just joined your clan, how could you still trust me?" I asked, not rude as I usually would be. Brambleclaw shuffled his paws and I looked at him for a few seconds before turning my gaze to Firestar. Jayfeather –still standing at my side to help me stand- said that he needed to go and then ran out of the medicine cat den. I tried sitting down but found that I couldn''t very easily and then tried to stand on my own but couldn't' successfully and fell over. I decided that it would be harder to stand so I moved my paws so that I was laying down in my nest. Firestar looked at me and his ear twitched.

Firestar sighed and Brambleclaw's whiskers twitched. "How could I not trust you, to gain the trust of others you must trust them in your turn. But that doesn't mean that I trust ever cat here to do what their told but they respect my words, as should you." He said. "And anyways, you seem like a good cat under that attitude of yours, and as your mentor, and clan leader, you are not to leave this den until Jayfeather says you can."

"B-but! Oh come on! Please!"

"No."

"I'll hunt for you and be the best apprentice you've ever seen!"

"No."

"Okay, so just because I lose a leg doesn't mean that I'm not able to walk!"

"You haven't tried walking yet."

"So!"

"My point is that you will rest here until your better, and that's final!"

"But Firestar!"

"NO!"

I snorted and turned my head away. Firestar looked at where my leg used to be and then exited the den, Brambleclaw following. I stared around at the medicine cat walls, then stood up unsteadily. I wobbled a bit and then leaned more on my back legs and it gave me more balance. I let out a sigh of relief and then made an attempt to walk, though with three legs it was pretty difficult.

I took my front paw and placed it in front of me, then lifted my left back leg and put it forward, then my right back leg and put all my weight on my right and stepped forward again with my front paw. I kept doing this until I reached the entrance of the den and looked out at the clan. I saw Cloudtail with Brightheart sharing a piece of fresh-kill, then spotted Jayfeather with a bundle of herbs in his jaws trotting over to the den. I also saw Lionblaze looking over at Cinderheart with a depressed look, which I knew that he confessed to her about the prophecy but after that she refused to be his mate.

Jayfeather eyed me as he got closer to the den. He brushed past me and sat the herbs down on the floor of the den and then turned towards me. "You should be in the nest," He said. I looked at him and gave him a short foolish grin. "Before you lose another leg and paw doing some mouse-brained stunt."

I held back a sharp retort and then stumbled back to my nest, refusing when he tried to help me walk, and tried many different positions to lay down –getting a look from Jayfeather- and finally settled down with my head on my left front paw with my back legs to my side, and set into sleep.

**Well that's it, hope you like. It will make me a whole bunch happier if you pressed that button below! Please! It will only take a few seconds!**


	3. Did i just?

**Check out my profile to see Wolffang's information! And also, the allegiances are the same as they are in SOTM. I update this story randomly, but I try to update at least every week. Also I haven't really decided what to do with this story so I would appreciate it if someone gave me some ideas! You'll learn about her sword in the later chapters too. And the weird markings are there for a reason I can't tell you. **

**Wolffang: Why can't you tell them about my sword, I think it's pretty awesome if you ask me…**

**Me: No. And I thought you were supposed to be asleep. Not bothering me!**

**Wolffang: Well then maybe this is just a dream in my sleep! And I really, really want to tell them!**

**Me: NO**

**Wolffang: The reason I have my sword is cause in a lat- *Disappears in a black cloud***

**Me: YAY, I like it when I'm the author! It makes things so much easier!**

**Jayfeather: …WHERE'D MY PATIENT GO?**

**Me: …I thought you were fiction! STOP BEING A SPAZZ!**

**Jayfeather: Anyways, Read & Review! It makes her so much happier!**

**Me: That's my line little kitty… DIE!**

***Wolffang appears out of thin air***

**Wolffang: Um, while their being retarded why don't I just end this author's note! **

**Me as Disclaimer: I own nothing except cat name! Erin Hunter owns Warriors!**

**Chapter 3**

I felt a sharp poke in my side and groaned, then rolled over. Another poke in the side, I blinked open my eyes, my vision felt blurry for a second and then adjusted to the lighter surroundings. _What…_ I blinked 3 times and looked around. _Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm in the Warriors world now, of course. And I lost my right leg and foot-no, paw._

I didn't realize that I was looking right at Jayfeather until he started poking my right shoulder. "W-wazaryoufuing?" I mumbled, my words not sounding right, I said it again. "What are you doing?" I said coldly through my teeth. Jayfeather looked at me, and then started examining my shoulder again and taking off the cobwebs that were on it and replacing them with new ones. He shook his head and then stepped back to take a look at his work. I grunted and stood up with a bit of effort.

He looked like he was about to help me, but then held back when Brairlight entered, pulling her back half. I looked at her for a few moments, my eyes dull, not making a move. She looked at me, and then looked at herself. And I swear if cats could blush, she sure did.

I yawned as I watched Jayfeather check in on her and made sure that she was doing her exercises and all that stuff. I tried to stretch but found out that I couldn't yet as I let out a mew of surprise –not on purpose- and my 3 legs gave out underneath me.

Jayfeather turned his head at me with alarm in his posture but I ignored him and stood back up, not bothering to tell him I was alright, and practiced walking again. After a few minutes of talking, Brairlight came over to me and made a cute cat smile, I didn't smile back. I nodded to her in understanding, as I guessed it was a greeting.

"The story about you falling off of the Ancient Oak and having to lose your leg has gone throughout all the clan." She meowed. I grunted. "I bet. Of course it has, it doesn't exactly happen every day you know!" I growled, annoyed. Her face shifted into surprise, then to back to a normal look.

"Um, well anyways," Brairlight said cheerfully, trying to sway my mood. It didn't, though. "I think that you'll be able to go out into the camp tomorrow instead of having to sit in this den all day!"  
>"Well I'm going out of this den even if I lose another leg, no, wait, let me rephrase that. I mean, I'm getting out of this den right now even if it kills me!" I meowed bluntly, and then walked past her. I almost got to the entrance of the den too, but to my disappointment, Jayfeather blocked my path.<p>

"Firestar said you have to stay here until I say otherwise." Jayfeather mentioned. I blinked and flicked my tail.

"No, he said that I have to rest here until I got better, and I'm better now, see," I pranced around in a circle and faced him again. "I mean, hear." I said, forgetting that he was blind. He just hissed lowly.

"Whatever, but anyways," He protested. I thought about licking my paw, but then stopped myself before I lifted it. I would fall down if I wasn't holding myself up with my left paw. _Idiot! _"You still need to rest, and I don't care how much you bicker and argue about it, I'm still not going to let you leave here until your fully recovered."

I was a straight out person. I said what I thought. "No." I said, almost making it a hiss, and pushed past him and almost made it out of the den, the only mistake I made was thinking. _Ha, stupid! Like I'm gonna go by your fox-hearted rules!_

I forgot he could read minds. "And what exactly would stupid mean Wolffang?" Jayfeather hissed behind me. _Oops, I just hope he hasn't figured out that I used to be- _"Used to be what?" Jayfeather questioned again. Uh-oh, I was in trouble now!

"Erm, stupid is a er…" I looked back at him with a troubled and pleading look so that I didn't have to tell him. I could tell that he could sense the face I was making but didn't show a reaction to it. "A what?" He insisted. I sighed.

"It's means mouse-brain, in twoleg terms, I mean words…" I answered slowly, my fur rising. I didn't answer his other question, not yet. He gave me a look that said: And?

My tail drooped and my ears lowered. I shuddered, remembering my human life. My brother, wandering the streets forever, only coming to visit once or twice a year, living off stealing things and trash. And myself, living alone, having my neighbors pay my bills. My parents dying in a car crash and my sister, my 12 year old sister, that died from being chased by cops at the airport and being run over by an unsuspecting airplane. Yeah, my human life sucked!

"I can't answer the other thing!" I said, my words rushed out of my mouth. Jayfeather looked like me like I was a kitten on steroids and drugs. I frowned at the look and shivered.

"Of course you can't that's what they all say!"

"Yes I can't and anyways, this is one of the 3 secrets that I can actually keep a secret! It's not like you didn't keep your powers a secret from the clan," I said sarcastically and then turned my voice back to a usual cat meow. "And your keeping Cinderheart being a reincarnation of Cinderpelt from her too!" He gasped but I wanted to say more. "And I know that Firestar's gonna die soon too! And I know who the fourth is! And I know about Lionblaze and Heathertail! And I know about Ivypool and the Dark Forest! And about how you and Lionblaze found out that Hollyleaf is alive! And I know about Half Moon, Jay's Wing, Loin's Roar, and Dove's Wing! And I know about how Brambleclaw is the son of Tigerstar, and how you, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf are Leafpool's and Crowfeather's kits!" Everything blown out of my mouth at once, he stared at me, completely surprised. I ducked and pushed past him back inside the den and laid down and curled up with my eyes closed.

Jayfeather came over to me and stood in front of me, his mouth hanging open until he finally broke the silence and spoke. "How?"

"You can tell Firestar about what I know, I don't mind." I lied through my teeth. Jayfeather say down beside me and had a serious look on his face.

"Tell me all that you know." He stated, not a question. I looked at him and blinked.

"I know about the three and their powers. I know about the ancient tribe. I know about your long lost love. I know about Cinderpelt and Cinderheart. I know about Graystripe being captured in the old forest. I know about how Firestar –back in the old forest- helped bring back SkyClan. I know how you and your brother and sister are Leafpool's kits. I know about how Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost. I know about BloodClan and Scourge. I know about Barley and Ravenpaw in the old forest. I know that Firestar is going to die soon. I know that Lionblaze attacked Russetfur and killed her. Firestar lost another life also. I know about how Bluestar died. I know about how Ivypool is spying on the Dark Forest. I know about Hollyleaf being alive. I know about how Lionblaze and Heathertail once fell in love. I know how Brairlight broke her backbone, and how Longtail died from being crushed by a tree. I know about Silverstream and how she died giving birth. I know about everything that has happened!" Too many words. My jaws hurt. No, maybe it was my shoulder. It was too much to say at one time, I was overloaded.

Jayfeather was gaping, and I mean like jaw to the ground gaping! Was he having a heart attack or something? Nope, just too surprised, I don't actually think cats can have heart attacks…

It felt like an hour, maybe even longer, I don't really know because I just drifted in and out of a small time of sleeping. I woke up and saw Jayfeather sitting, not gaping at me, licking his paw. I didn't know if that was supposed to just be casual or if it was an insult but I decided that it was either and that he was just doing it because there was a invisible leaf stuck to his paw.

"Jayfeather?" I muttered boredly. He looked at me, but didn't say anything so I just shrugged it off and wandered over too where Brairlight was sorting herbs. I wondered why she didn't ask me about why Jayfeather was all opened-mouth earlier but put the thought to the back of my head as I spotted a deathberry on the floor of the den.

I touched my tail to Brairlight ear and she turned. I pointed to the deathberry on the floor and she quickly picked it up and put it on a small shelf-like structure far above a kits reach. She turned back to me. "Do you know what type of-"

"It's a Deathberry, it can kill a cat," I meowed lowly and then stalked back to my nest.

"Jayfeather, can I go out into the camp and at least walk around? Please!" I begged Jayfeather, standing in front of him. He flicked an ear at me. "Yeah, but take Brairlight with you."

"I don't want her to come with me." I meowed straight out. Jayfeather sighed.

"Fine, but you do know that I can't have kits, right?" Jayfeather said. I nodded and exited the den.

I sniffed and smelled the wonderful scents of the trees and prey. I purred silently and followed Jayfeather as he walked to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a vole. My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten since I had been in my cat form. I heard Jayfeather _mrrrrroowww_ with amusement. My tail tip twitched and then I picked up a squirrel and then went back to him and let out a small hiss of a warning and then say down beside him and looked down at the squirrel.

He started eating his vole while I laid there, not knowing whether or not I should eat it. When Jayfeather was about half-way done he sniffed at my squirrel, then meowed, "Why haven't you eaten yet?"

I shuddered. "Er-well…There's a certain reason for that, which I can't tell you." I meowed quietly, still staring at the squirrel.

"What, do you not like squirrel tails or something, cause you know that you can eat around that y'know!" He said grumpily. I snorted.

"It's not that you mouse-brain!" Then I took a quick and daring bit of the squirrel. For a human, it would taste stringy and the meat would seem dry, but to a cat, well, that's another story of delicious, mouth-watering squirrel that you could die for! I took another bite, and then another. Soon it was gone before my mind had registered that I had eaten it all and I looked around for a few seconds before I looked at Jayfeather.

"You scarfed it, at least, that's what my ears told me." He commented.

"Shut up!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means be quiet before I whack you in the head!" I hissed. He flicked his tail. "Right." He said, tilting his head upwards. A few seconds passed and then he turned his head towards me.

"I know that you have been training as a warrior, but I was wondering if you wanted to come to the moonpool tonight and meet with the other medicine cats…" He asked, his voice calm and secure. I gasped. Go to the moonpool! I was not a medicine cat no matter which way you put it.

"Why?" Curiousness got the better of me.

He dipped his head respectfully before answering. "Because the way you are now, you are recovering faster than I have ever thought possible, and you have a choice of either being a warrior, or being a medicine cat, and I thought," He said. "That you might want to test being a medicine cat before you went back to being a warrior."

I thought for a few moments, my tail waving the air back and forth as I moved it in thought. He stood, waiting for an answer, not moving except to breathe, like this was some big decision or something.

"Get me my sword and don't help me do anything that I don't want help with and I'll go with you." I said with an edge to my voice. He nodded.

"Then we wait till it gets dark!" He exclaimed. "Deal?"

I sighed. "Deal."

**Well, there you have it! I'm done! And I'm surprisingly updating really fast… But anyways… R&R!**

**Rapidfeather **Thanks…But what exactly do you mean by 'Fluffy?'

**Rainy1212 **Thank you for the complement!

**Also, if you don't Review I will haunt you for the rest of your life about it! It only takes a few seconds to just click the button! For all I care it can be "Hi!" It will make me happier and write the story faster! **

**~Wolf Shadow~**


	4. Medicine Cats!

**Chapter 4**

**This chapter is a little…er…Weird as you would say it, sorry! But anyways, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Wolffang: We don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

**Me: You mean I don't own warriors…?**

**Wolffang: Maybe…**

**Fellshade: HAI!**

**Wightshadow: Fell! Get back here! We need to go back to ShadeClan! This isn't our story!**

**Me and Wolffang: Your story hasn't even been written yet…**

**Me: GET OUT!**

**Fellshade: Whatever dude.**

**Wightshadow: Um, sorry bout this, he just got high on a sugar rush! I'll take my boyfriend back now!**

**Fellshade: BUT I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!**

**Me: Bye! *Wightshadow and Fellshade disappear in black cloud***

**Wolffang: Sorry for the longest author note I've written! Er, the other me has written! But anyways, R&R or else I'm going to kill your parents! NOT.**

"Come on Wolffang, I can't wait all night for you to get up!" Jayfeather's grouchy voice sounded next to my ear. I hissed at it, wanting to sleep a bit more. The voice came again and I swatted my paw out towards where the voice was coming from, a bit confused and sleepy.

"OW!" Jayfeather's voice. _Dang, WTH did I just hit? Wait- _"Jayfeather? Brairlight?" I meowed, opening my eyes. Jayfeather was a holding a paw on the side of his furry face like a boxer had just pounded his cheek into the ground with an anvil. _I hit him. _I thought blankly.

I sat up and yawned. "Sorry." I meowed in a voice that sounded like I didn't mean it. I probably didn't care, no, I didn't care. _Too tired. Leave me alone._

Jayfeather put his paw down on the ground. "Yeah, course you are." _Wow, he really is cranky._

"Watch your fox-hearted thoughts Wolffang." He reminded me. Yeah, I really need to get better at not thinking when I'm near him. I mean, you would have thought I would have learned by now…

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath and walked over to the pool of water and grabbed my belt and sword, then put the belt around my stomach/back with my teeth and then put the sword in its sheath. Then I sprinted to the entrance of the den as fast as my three legs would take me. Jayfeather followed me and Brairlight stood up from her nest a mumbled a goodbye to us. I grunted and followed Jayfeather as he trotted out of the den, sniffing the air.

I saw a silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes walk up to Jayfeather followed by a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. They both said their bye's to Jayfeather as we left and I stalked/limped out behind him.

We walked a ways, then up a pretty steep slope and I reminded Jayfeather that I didn't want any of his mouse-brained help and staggered up it, Jayfeather in the lead. I saw the other medicine cats as we came upon the Moonpool. All the other medicine cats were already there. _Figures…_

I saw a dappled golden she-cat (Mothwing), a gray tabby she-cat (Willowshine), and a mottled gray tom (Kestrelflight), and a very small tabby tom (Littlecloud).

As soon as I saw Littlecloud I thought of Flametail, his last apprentice that Jayfeather had tried to save when they fell throught the ice when the lake was frozen. _Sad,_ I thought.

"Is that your apprentice Jayfeather?" Willowshine asked with a bit of annoyance showing in her voice. I hated her when I read the books, and I really wanted to rip out her tail right here, right now. _But I can't, I'd get kicked out of the clan if I did._ I glared at her as Jayfeather opened his mouth to answer.

The stars seemed to be brighter than I had ever seen with my human eyes now that I looked at them for a few moments when Jayfeather spoke. "No, she's not my apprentice, but-," He was interrupted by Willowshine speaking like she was some popular, snobb, girlygirl at highschool who had just won some big award and acted like she was ruler of the world.

"Well she shouldn't be here if she's not a medicine cat! You should know that mouse-brain! But she'll probably will be your apprentice by the next moon anyway because she only has three legs, it's not like she can be a warrior anymore." She scoffed. I grinded my teeth together and bit my tongue so I wouldn't snap at her. It didn't work one bit though because next thing I know, my eyes are burning with anger and fury.

"Three legs huh! Well if your so annoying and obnoxious that you can't even accept how I am then how about I shred off one of your legs for yah, then see how you like it, you stupid, idiotic, dumb, and disrespectful cat!" I spat, baring my teeth at her. They all seemed surprised.

Mothwing shot me a look and then looked at Willowshine, who was frozen with shock –and probably fear too *Snicker*- and was wide-eyed. "Willowshine, that is no way to talk to another! But for this strange cat," Mothwing said, looking at me again with a fierce look, but not an anger filled one. "That is no way for you to talk to anyone either!"

Jayfeather's fur bristled and his ears were halfway back. "I agree with her, Wolffang, but I won't send you back because I think that will teach," He said, aiming his words at the RiverClan medicine cats. "Willowshine to be a little bit more respectful towards others."

I gave out a low hiss and then laid down by the water of the Moonpool. I looked up at the stars in which the cats believed as StarClan and wondered if they would actually accept me. I shrugged, _they had better except me or what am I supposed to say to Jayfeather when he trys to enter my dream._

The other medicine cat's moods slightly lowered into a state of calmness and then Littlecloud laid by the Moonpool, followed one-by-one by the others. "Well I guess we should get to StarClan before night falls and sunrise becomes." Littlecloud said. The medicine cats nodded and I waited until Littlecloud, Krestrelflight, and Willowshine were asleep before I touched my nose to the water. It was cold! I almost pulled back from the water in surprise but caught myself before I did and laid down with my head on my paw and my back legs to the side and fell asleep.

Bright, light blue, white, and silver lights awoke me, causing me to open my eyes and stare at the beautiful scenery. There was a clearing in which I was standing in, with a large boulder to my right and a forest surrounding the clearing. There were flowers of all colors almost everywhere! And the trees had low enough branches that a cat could go up and down it with almost no effort!

As I was staring around amazed, two she-cats appeared in front of me. I recognized them immediately. Bluestar and Spottedleaf.

"Greetings Wolffang," Bluestar meowed. Spottedleaf nodded to me respectfully and I nodded back, blinking in surprise in how pretty she was.

"So what exactly am I here for? Why was I transformed into a cat? And why did I lose my leg and paw on the first day of training?" I asked, almost demanding the last question be answered. Bluestar flicked her tail, telling me to be patient. I almost snapped back at her but then reminded myself that this was StarClan.

"That will all be answered in good time, but we were not the ones that made you lose your leg…" Spottedleaf meowed.

Silence.

_So they mean to say that…the Dark Forest did it? But why! It's not like I'm special or anything, except the fact that I was transformed into a cat and know every single thing that has ever happened in the clans. Even the things that Firestar doesn't know!_

"It is what you think, Wolffang," Bluestar said stiffly. "The Dark Forest is becoming more powerful, they are beginning to know how to do more things, and the war of the stars is coming faster than any cat could imagine."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, the fur on my neck started to rise.

"It means that in the next 3 moons, the prophecy will come true. The end of the stars draws near, three must become four to battle the darkness that lasts forever…" Bluestar meowed, her tail twitching.

My eyes widened and my ears perked up. "So are you saying that I must find the fourth? Is it really Hollyleaf? Or is it…Cinderheart?" I meowed. Spottedleaf gasped and Bluestar looked very surprised.

"How do you know who the fourth might be?" They both asked in union. I flicked an ear.

"Well Hollyleaf is alive in the tunnels and is very close, but from my, er…knowledge of the future, Hollyleaf will appear soon, but there is still more to come after that," I said, thinking of the books: The Forgotten Warrior, and The Last Hope. "And Cinderheart was a medicine cat and is now a warrior, and she had a twisted leg, which I think was meant to happen, and she is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. Doesn't that sound like a little too much to you, I mean, it's the only other option besides Hollyleaf, right?"

"Well," Spottedleaf meowed. "There is two more options…"

"Is it from SkyClan or the Tribe of Rushing Water?" I asked. "Is it Stormfur or Leafstar, or is it from the Dark Forest also?"

"We can't tell you, the only thing is, is that you must find out who the fourth is before 3 moons comes." Spottedleaf said in a low voice. Then, they started to fade away, along with the darkness that overlapped StarClan and I let out a startled meow.

"No, wait! I still need to know why I'm here! Why was I transformed into a cat?" I yowled, but everything was black, and then I woke up, almost forgetting where I was.

_Oh, the Moonpool, right, but what am I supposed to do? I don't know whether I want to be a medicine cat or not! But if I think about it carefully then I think that I don't want to, I mean cause, what was the point of my sword If I can't use it for fighting?_

"We need to head back!" Jayfeather hissed in my ear. "The other medicine cats have already started to leave."

"Yeah, whatever you say, sir!" I said sarcastically. He stared at me, and it took me a few moments to realize that he didn't know what it meant. "It makes the words I just said sarcastic, sir means like a leader, so I was calling you a leader I guess…" I meowed. He just tiltled his head and grumbled something under his breath and walked towards the ThunderClan camp.

I glanced at the Moonpool and then ran after him, or limped/ran…

I caught up with him and he just walked, we didn't speak until we were a quarter of a distance left to the ThunderClan camp before he turned towards me and stopped.

"I want to know," He meowed. "Why is it that I can't know much about you? And why and how do you know about the ancients and the three? Because you certainly sound like a Dark Forest cat to me."

I sighed. "Can't. Tell. You."

"You just sound more like a Dark Forest cat like that, and with all those strange markings as well, I can't trust you as much as Firestar wishes me too." Jayfeather almost hissed at me. I automatically un-sheathed my claws and he seemed to notice because his fur bristled and I sensed a bit of fear coming off of him.

"I'm not a Dark Forest cat! How many times must I tell you that! I mean sure, they want to kill the clans and the three, but if I were a Dark Forest cat, then why didn't I kill you on the way there?" I demanded. His ears went back.

"Well I don't know!" He hissed. "But its suspicious really, you heal like some StarClan cat made it, and you get Firestar to trust you so much that he allows me to take you to the Moonpool to see if you were actually trustworthy and wouldn't attack anyone, but you stir up trouble when we get there as well! And you have that thing on your side that you call a sword that looks like something I've never seen."

"It's my personality!" I said loudly.

"Well I don't believe you. You know too much." Jayfeather said, stepping back a step. I flicked my tail.

"There's a reason for that! Jayfeather, I can't tell you, because if I did, I would most likely get kicked out of the clans I wouldn't be able to do the job that I was sent here to do!" I yelled at him, my temper getting the better of me.

"And what is that job exactly?" He said with an edge to his voice.

"I don't know yet, but I know that it's something important. And I can't be a medicine cat either, even if I only have three legs." I meowed. His ear twitched.

A minute or two passed and nothing. "So basically, I know nothing about you except that you lost a leg, you have a weird pelt, a bad temper, a whole bunch of secrets, a thing on your side that you call a sword, and your very suspicious." Jayfeather said in a low voice.

"Yes," I meowed. Wind blew and forced it's way through the branches and leaves of the trees. The only sound. Nothing else.

"And," I said, taking my sword out of it's sheath with my fangs and holding it in my mouth. "If you have any doubt about me, then I, Wolffang, allow you to make a scratch on my sword, symbolizing that you don't trust me, and never will no matter where you are."

I continued. "You can count me as an outcast by making a scratch with your claw on my sword, and I will tell Firestar to exile me, or," I meowed, my voice calm and steady. "You can take me back to camp, and allow me to stay. It's your choice."

Jayfeather looked taken aback. "You have," He said. "Wisdom beyond compare, and yet you are only 7 moons old! But you," He looked at me, or more, turned his head towards me. "Your letting me decide your fate! Why?"

"There is no point in continuing, if the ones around you do not trust you…" The words sounded from my mouth, but I myself was half-not believing what I had just said. It's a good thing though, that he believed it, cause I was afraid he was going to sentence me to exile!

"Well, that was predictable. But, Wolffang, I forgive what I said to you, because a Dark Forest cat would never," Jayfeather said loudly. "Ever make such an honorable speech or have the guts to say that!"

"Well…" I mewed, embarrassment flooding out from me. _Hey, wait, his whole personality just changed in an instant! WTH?_

"Come on, lets get back to camp before the clan starts worrying and thinks about the worst situation possible for me to end up in." Jayfeather said bluntly, his mood changing yet again. I nodded and we headed back for the camp.

I looked at my sword again and saw that there was a small but deep cut in it, _What's that? _I thought.

۞__ﯔ€_**җ**_ق

_**IN THE FUTURE, PRESENT, OR PAST**_

_**IN DEMONCLAN**_

"Congrats Raid! You have three toms and two she-cats, what will you name them?" A voice meowed. A reddish she-cat pointed to the kits and said their names.

Raid pointed towards a red-brown tom with dark green eyes and a black tail tip and paws with black ring-like markings above the black paws and a fox-like tail and a long muzzle. "Phoenixkit" She meowed.

She pointed towards a dusty, desert colored she-cat with light blue eyes. "Fadekit" She said in a soft voice.

Then she moved her tail over to a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and tall ears. "Furykit"

She touched her tail to a very small light gray tom with a twisted back leg and white markings on him that were made up of circles and swirls. He had long fangs in which you could see the tips of with red eyes.

She hesitated for a few moments and then spoke when the white she-cat that had spoken earlier persisted that she speak and name the kit. She didn't speak his name and just moved on to the next kit.

This kit was a she-cat that looked just like the un-named kit only with extra purple markings and didn't have long fangs or a twisted back leg. This kit had two mismatched eyes, one was orange and the other was an ice blue. She had large ears and long legs and a fox-like tail.

"The tom will be named Fangkit, and the she-cat will be named Wolfkit." The queen that was named Raid meowed. The white she-cat nodded and stopped to glance doubtfully at the queens litter before she exited the den.

The white she-cat was stopped by a black tom as she headed for her den. Her heart skipped a beat as he called her name.

"Rainshimmer! How are Raid's kits doing? What are their names?" The black tom asked, sprinting to her side. Rainshimmer sighed and then looked up at him.

"Not so well Shadestar, you see," Rainshimmer murmured in his ear. "She has 5 kits, two she-cats and three toms and there names are Phoenixkit, Fadekit, Furykit, Wolfkit and Fangkit but I think they are the kits of the prophecy that I told you about."

Shadestar's expression shifted into a frown and he flicked his tail for her to follow him into his den. Rainshimmer obeyed of course, she couldn't disobey the Clan leader after all. He sat down and she slowly looked around the den and then sat down herself, discomfort clouded her thoughts.

"The prophecy of the cats that can control time you mean?" Shadestar asked, not a note of happiness in his voice. Rainshimmer nodded.

"Yes," She meowed, dipping her head to him. "These kits will be able to go into the past and the future, and, they will end the clans…"

Shadestar's eyes showed his concern for his clan, and his tail-tip twitched. "Rainshimmer, if any of the clans, FallenClan, LightClan, DemonClan, or DarkClan is destroyed by these cats, then I swear by StarClan that I will chase down these cats and kill them myself, but for now, I will send a message to the presidents of StarClan, telling them to not kill these cats. They will be trained by the most skilled warriors and must be taught to control their powers, and if they can't…" He paused, thinking. "Then I will exile them…"

Rainshimmer shuddered under her leader's harsh words, but accepted them, knowing that she could not argue. She would just have to see if the kits would survive long enough and learn to control their powers of time before it ended the clans.

"Well I guess we'll see how it plays out Shadestar."

۞__ﯔ€_**җ**_ق

"So I see, you want to be a warrior, is that not correct?" Firestar asked, his voice confident. I nodded. "Yes, that is correct Firestar, I wish to be a warrior, but I still need to go through training." I meowed.

"Yes, that is true." I meowed. Firestar flicked his tail and I followed him as we exited the den. The bright morning sun shone out through the trees and into the camp. I leapt off the Highrock and sat down below it as Firestar started to speak and the clan gathered around.

"Wolffang has recovered faster than imagined, so I have taken it as a praise from StarClan and wishes to still become a warrior despite her lost leg." Firestar said. "So I have granted her wish, and from now on she is still my apprentice. She also wishes that you don't treat her like she has a disability, but like a normal cat."

I stood up tall and proudly, balancing on my three legs perfectly. The clan cheered my name and I was happy with this life. I didn't want to go back to my human life at all, it sucked! It had been 4 days since Jayfeather and I went to the Moonpool and more cats were respecting me now. Life was practically perfect here!

_Though I wonder if Sasha misses me? _

**Okay, kinda weird but once I get further down in the chapters you'll understand the whole 'kits who control time' thing, which is kinda emo…But anyways! The ending is also odd. It's all odd…**

**Review Replies:**

**Firekit **Thank you for the complement! It makes me happy! And crazy!

**Gustfeather Of WindClan **LOL, that was my favorite part in that chapter

**Rapidfeather **Yeah, that makes sense. Well anyways, here's your chapter, done and done!

**Rainy1212 **Thanks! (I really don't know what else to say besides that…)

**By the way, the reason she healed so fast is because, well, I got bored and I didn't think I could write anymore interesting things about staying in the medicine cat den all the time sooooo, pretend it was StarClan's power or something! R&R! And like I ****said**** typed earlier, it makes me update faster if you Read and Review!**

**~Wolf Shadow~**


	5. Brother?

**Oh, it's the shortest chapter ever! But I felt like I needed to end it early, and Wolffang needed to be like, part someone else and this chapter is the most important chapter in the story so you must read every word! Sorry if it gets a bit confusing but this explains the 'Control The Powers Of Time' thing. Also, I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does, though if I did, then the fourth would be Cinderheart/Cinderpelt so she and Lionblaze could be together! **

**Chapter 4**

۞__ﯔ€_**җ**_ق

"Fangsword, Wolfheart, Phoenixstorm, Fadelight, Furyblaze!" The clan cheered the new warriors names. Fangsword and Phoenixstorm stood with pride while Furyblaze licked his chest in embarrassment and Fadelight tilted her head down uncertainly and Wolfheart gazed around at her clanmates with cheerfulness and delight in her eyes.

Shadestar stared down at the 5 cats. They had learned to control their powers and he was almost 60% certain that they wouldn't destroy the clans like the prophecy had said, though he was still a bit doubtful about them.

Raid beamed with happiness as she heard her kits names being called. She purred quietly, not even noticing it.

Phantomfire, Phoenixstorm's mate, called the 5 cat's names as loud as her lungs would let her. And Shadowfox, Fadelight's to-be mate, gazed at her with cheerful eyes and grinned.

Shadestar waited until the yelling calmed down and he took a breath and spoke. "Now these cats will sit vigil and guard the camp for the night. They cannot speak except to alarm us of any danger, now go!"

A white she-cat seemed to look at Furyblaze and a few other cats in the crowd including Swiftfox, Coldpath, Hailsoul, Mythsong, Magicdream, and Jingletail. She knew that they were about to do something very, very bad. Something that would change the future and past more than any cat could imagine.

They were going to frame the 5, excluding the master of the plan, Furyblaze. And they were going to do it tonight.

Shadestar watched as the 5 padded over to the camp entrance and left through a tunnel of tall growing grass, disappearing. He waited until Furyblaze's tail disappeared and then walked back into his den, unaware of the event that was about to happen.

Fangsword nodded for Wolfheart and Phoenixstorm to join him on the right side of the entrance and Fadelight and Furyblaze went on the other side. Fangsword sat down with his tail curled around his paws and his eyes darted around, hoping that there wouldn't be a fight happening.

Though, through Furyblaze's eyes, he wanted his brother and sisters to die, so then he could rise to be leader without any other cats interfering. Wolfheart gazed at her brother, Phoenixstorm, who look worried to leave his mate in the nursery alone, then she switched her gaze onto Fangsword, who looked down at her with worried eyes. They both sensed something was wrong.

3 hours passed and nothing happened. It seemed to quiet. Much too quiet. Until the startled cut-off low meow that only Phoenixstorm, Fangsword, and Wolfheart could hear. Fadelight was wrestling around with Furyblaze, who was swiping his dog-like claws at her throat.

"Brother, what are you doing!" Fangsword demanded, his eyes wide at the scene. Fadelight fell to the ground; blood pouring from her throat; Furyblaze standing above her. Wolfheart stood beside Fangsword, frozen with shock and confusion.

Phoenixstorm gasped and rushed to Fadelight's side, he pressed his paw to his throat and she started to make choking sounds. "Fadelight, Fadelight! Stay with me sis! Stay here, with us, with your family! I know you can do it! Fadelight!" Phoenixstorm cried, ignoring the large grunt coming from Furyblaze.

Fangsword gaped. Furyblaze didn't even blink as he watched Fadelight choke on her blood, and then go limp, lifeless. He let out a hyena-like laugh. "So easy to kill one of the controllers of time, isn't it Fangsword?" Furyblaze cackled. Fangsword bit his tongue and un-sheathed his claws.

"So you think it's funny, eh? Well I don't! How could you?" Fangsword spat, almost shivering with anger. Wolfheart pressed up against him, shaking.

Phoenixstorm stood up quickly and turned on Furyblaze. He was the closest to him. "Yeah Furyblaze! You just killed your sister!"

Furyblaze grinned in a crazy wolf-like way. "Sister! Who cares about that! I want power, power is the only thing fit for me, but for now, I won't kill you, I just need Shadestar to exile you cats after I run telling him that you killed our sister, Fadelight." Furyblaze laughed again and ran through the entrance of the camp, yowling for Shadestar.

Wolfheart was the fastest to say anything. "We need to stop him!"

Fangsword shook his head. "We must escape while we can, Shadestar will believe him, after all, he is one of the most trusted fighters in the clan anyways. I'm sorry Wolfheart, Phoenixstorm, but promise me that you'll live and get out of this mess! We should have seen it, after all, we knew that he was ambitious and wanted to be leader even before he became an apprentice. I'm so sorry! But go, I'll stop them for as long as I can, but for now, you need to travel to the future and escape. I'll find you, no matter what, I'll find you!"

"Fangsword! But-," Wolfheart shouted but Phoenixstorm nosed her away. Fangsword took off his black belt with his silver sword in it and sprinted over to his brother and sister. "Take it. Take it and run, the both of you. Here Wolfheart, you can have it. Keep it, even if it does have Shadestar's mark on it, at least you'll still remember me."

Phoenixstorm nodded to his brother and picked up the sword and belt and then urged the shocked and heartbroken Wolfheart to run, leaving their brother, Fangsword, alone. The warriors of DemonClan flooded out of the entrance and surrounded Fangsword. Phoenixstorm and Wolfheart glanced back, and saw Shadestar walking up to Fangsword.

"Phoenixstorm, we have to stop! Without his sword, he won't survive with his twisted leg!" Wolfheart pleaded, tears streaking down from her eyes. Phoenixstorm violently shook his head. "I know Wolfheart, but he told us to leave and go into the future, and that's exactly what we're going to do sis."

Wolfheart closed her eyes sadly, and raced after Phoenixstorm, leaving their brother, Fangsword, and Furyblaze, the betrayer, and the dead Fadelight behind them, and raced off into the night.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Phoenixstorm?" Wolfheart mumbled, lifting her head up. Not seeing him, she panicked and looked around in the tree that they had spent the night in. She spotted him in a not so good situation. He was surrounded. By DemonClan. But Shadestar wasn't in sight.

Phoenixstorm glanced up hesitantly at his sister and then flashed her a look that said: Wolfheart, run, run like you've never run before! Take the sword, travel into the future! We're all counting on you! Please! Go!

"Phoenix-storm…" She whispered uncertainly. His fur bristled as a DemonClan warrior leapt on him and pinned him down, he bared his teeth at him and hissed. Wolfheart recognized the warrior as the DemonClan deputy, Blackhawk.

He shouted again, not looking up. "GO WOLFHEART!" Wolfheart glanced down one last time, before leaping to a branch on another tree. And then she leapt to the next branch and then to the next and the one after that, leaving her brother to the DemonClan warriors.

"Why? Why did it have to be like this! Why did we have to have the power to control time!" She whispered to herself, tears soaking her fur as she leapt from branch to branch, almost falling off once in a while.

She saw a small clearing but didn't stop to rest. She saw a puddle of water but didn't stop to drink. That could come later. Finally she came to a tiny, thin ditch in the ground that went up a steep slope and above where Wolfheart couldn't see and leapt down from the tree branch she was on, panting.

"I hope that Fangsword and Phoenixstorm are alright…" She said to herself, looking at Fangsword's sword that she knew Shadestar had scratched during a time when they were training. Shadestar had given Fangsword the sword so that he would be strong, despite the disability that he had. He had been born with a twisted back leg and very small, but Shadestar believed that he would survive. But yet in the back of her mind, she knew that Shadestar never truly trusted them.

Though it was another story with Furyblaze, he was the best fighter in the clan and the whole clan depended on him, so they trusted him much more than his brothers or sisters. He even acted friendly towards the clan elder, Dusksight. But he was very ambitious, and had wanted to be leader ever since he was a kit.

_I guess he wanted to eliminate his littermates so they couldn't go back into the past, but sadly,_ Wolfheart thought, _I don't know how to travel into the past yet! Fangsword was going to teach me after we became warriors too! But now…_

She didn't want to think about the possibilities that could have happened to him. She hoped that he escaped Shadestar. She saw a mouse in the ditch and pounced on it, then walked out of the ditch and ate it quickly before she decided that she would do her time travel here, but first she needed to mark in just incase her brother came.

She made a set of numbers that only her, Fangsword, and Phoenixstorm made up. Fadelight was always left out because she always stayed in the camp staring at Shadowfox all the time and Furyblaze was always trying to impress the clan so that he would be trusted more. Though now she knew why he was trying to get them to trust them. _He was planning this all along…_ She thought.

The numbers she wrote with her paw were: ǐǑʘ҉ᴓ Which meant that she was going 1000 years into the future. _I hope Phoenixstorm and Fangsword get the message. _Wolfheart thought and then curled up and concentrated her energy and then the black flames of darkness engulfed her, and Wolfheart disappeared. She was gone, traveling to the future, where she desperately hoped her brothers would find her.

۞__ﯔ€_**җ**_ق

Dovewing scented it before any other cat could. Blood. Dovewing was on a patrol with her sister, Ivypool, Brackentail, and I. A four cat patrol with one apprentice that had a mentor that wasn't with her. _Just great, I get Firestar as a mentor and he abandons me to dumb, annoying Dovewing!_ I mean, I loved Ivypool and Brackenfur from the books so I was just great with them, but I really hated Dovewing, Willowshine and Nightcloud (Of course) from WindClan.

"There's something up ahead, I think we should check it out." Dovewing meowed, perking her ears up for the sound of a battle. Brackenfur was about to ask why but Ivypool stuffed her tail in his mouth and I almost laughed at him.

"What is it Dovewing?" Ivypool asked, her tail-tip twitching. Brackenfur pawed Ivypool's tail out of his mouth and spit out a few drops of saliva. I stepped over it in disgust and narrowed my eyes into slits, trying to see better as Dovewing led us to the training clearing.

Before we reached it though, I realized that my sword started to glow and I gasped in surprise. Dovewing looked at me suspiciously before we entered the edge of the clearing and saw a jet-black tom battling with a light gray tom with the same markings as me minus the purple markings and eyes. He had red eyes and long teeth in which you could see his fangs and a twisted back leg.

_His name is Fangsword._ I leapt back and looked around warily. Where had that voice come from! Wait, was it from inside my head?

_Yes, my name is Wolfheart, I was the cat in this body before your spirit entered it. Fangsword is my brother, and that cat that he is battling is called Shadestar… _Her voice was sad. I stepped forward and watched as the toms fought. They hadn't noticed our patrol yet.

Shadestar leaped at Fangsword and bit his shoulder, but Fangsword hissed and raked his claws down his chest and pushed off. Shadestar stumbled back and spat out a piece of Fangsword's hair. They had been fighting for three days, never stopping, and now, Shadestar and Fangsword had deep cuts and wounds, but somehow, Fangsword had taken three of Shadestar's 9 lives, and yet he was unable to take Fangsword's one life! He was pathetic! How was he supposed to punish this killer if he couldn't even kill him!

"How did you transport with me to these times Shadestar?" Fangsword spat, his breaths deep and ragged. Shadestar snorted.

"I just touched your tail and I came with you when we were fighting, and then I was transported with you when you used your time control powers!" Shadestar replied back sharply. "But it's not like I should be telling this to a killer! Though its too bad that you're the last one left, Fangsword." He said it mockingly almost. Fangsword growled and his whole body shook.

"Wolfheart is still here! And like I told you Shadestar, we didn't kill Fadelight! She's our sister for StarClan's sake! How could you believe what Furyblaze told you! Didn't you see the blood on his paws!" Fangsword demanded. Shadestar hissed and ran at him, barreling into him and knocking Fangsword down.

"He was standing over Fadelight trying to save her, that's why he had her blood on his paws! And why shouldn't I trust Furyblaze! He's your brother and your blaming him for what you did! He's one of my most trusted warriors!" Shadestar spat. He dug his claws into Fangsword's shoulders.

Fangsword hissed and tried to fling him off but it was hopeless. "Shadestar, why can't you understand that it wasn't us! Why won't you believe us!" Fangsword demanded, glaring at Shadestar. Shadestar glared back and lowered his voice.

"Because I have no reason to Fangsword," Shadestar hissed.

_Stop him! Do something, he's going to kill my brother! _Wolfheart's voice lashed out inside my head, urging me to leap forward. Who was this cat? And why was there a voice inside my head?

And then Fangsword saw the patrol, and then he saw me and his eyes locked on mine, and I looked at him hopelessly. What was I supposed to do? Shadestar went for his throat and then everything in my mind told it to stop. I wouldn't let him die. He COULD NOT DIE. Period!

And then I lunged for Shadestar and ripped him off of my 'brother' as so the voice inside my head said. Shadestar was flung into a tree and then I took out my sword and as Shadestar and Fangsword looked up at me, they both had the most shocked faces I had ever seen.

Fangsword tried to lift himself up from the ground but it looked like he had a disconnected front shoulder and couldn't, so he just laid there on the ground, staring, and wondering, how?

Shadestar slowly rose up and gasped. "You…The sword…Wolf…Heart…?" He muttered. And then he fell over and there was silence. Fangsword gaped at me.

"Wolfheart!"

**Bah, I'm a sheep and this chapter really sucked! But it's important. I don't mind if you say bad things about it or criticize it because it was a really bad written chapter. Sorry, I'll make a better chapter next time!**

**Review Replies:**

**Rainy1212 **Nope. I won't be saying thanks, I will be sayin' 'Thank you for your comments and reviews because of obvious reasons'. And I will be saying: I don't mind if you don't review on this chapter. But you probably will anyways so…

**Starbomb **Yes, I do like Jayfeather. :3 and no, I can't bring Wolffang back her leg, it would just be too awkward and just wouldn't work at all.

**This is a long author's note so I'm just gonna leave it at that so you don't get bored reading it. LOL. **


	6. I Order Firestar Around

**Chapter 6**

**Okay, so I realized that I labeled chapter 5 chapter 4 by accident so pretend I didn't. Also, sorry if I called Brackenfur, Brackentail, I sometimes get mixed up! Sorry! **

_Note: I know that I updated really fast after the Writers Block but I already had this chapter written so I figured that I should post it anyways. But I can't think of anything after this chapter so now I'm kinda stuck…_

**And thank you for all my loyal reviewers and all that stuff and please forgive me for the long wait. Anyways, here's the story:**

**Me: I don't own warriors, only my characters**

**Wolffang: Wut…?**

**Me: R&R! NOW GO!**

Okay, so I have a voice inside my head that is supposedly the cat that had this body before me, and that cat had a brother and that cat gave me/the cat before me the sword. Odd, right? Yeah, if I were a normal person, I'd be screaming my head off right now…Only, I'm not a normal person and I adapt to situations fast and cats can't really scream like a human can so…

"Wolffang…" Dovewing, the cat that hated me, said, dumbstruck and shocked. Ivypool and Brackenfur stared.

The supposed Shadestar was passed out still, and Fangsword was staring at me like I was some alien invader come to earth to eat him kind of shocked and surprised. Though I myself, well I was just a cat with thoughts and emotions all jumbled up inside, which was very surprising to me.

_Well don't just stand there like your some tiny mouse! Go help him up! _Wolfheart's voice inside my head demanded. I shook my head, this was not happening! No, no, no, no! I was going crazy! Oh! I knew this day would come!

"Wolfheart?" Fangsword repeated again, more confused this time as he scanned me, his eyes laying on my stub of a leg. I looked at him in the eyes and he looked in mine.

Fangsword tried getting up again, but failed. With the Dovewing, Ivypool, Brackenfur, and Fangsword staring at me it was a bit weird. "My name isn't Wolfheart." I found myself saying. I blinked. _What? _I didn't know if it was my thought or Wolfheart's.

"I, uh, er, can we talk somewhere a little more private Fangsword?" I asked, lowered my head down a little, embarrassed. Fangsword nodded, and I looked back at the rest of the patrol that confusedly backed away, stunned.

I sighed and looked at him, who was hopelessly laying on the ground, unable to get up without help. "You sister isn't here anymore, I'm a different cat. Well, I mean, I took over her body. I guess you could say I'm another mind that took over, only I can hear her voice in my head, actually, just now I heard her voice, and that was the first time." He nodded. "So you're not my sister, just another mind…" He meowed slowly. I dipped my head. "Yes."

"I need to take you back to my clan, your hurt." I meowed, flicking my ear to the side. He stiffened. _That was a bad thing to say, my brother, _Wolffang's voice said, _Was just fighting a clan leader, and the clans that we were in, in a…faraway place...chased us down and killed my brother, Phoenixstorm after we were framed by my other brother, Furyblaze. Furyblaze killed Fadelight, our sister, and since he was the most trusted warrior in the clan, but yet ambitious, Shadestar believed him… _

_Well that explains a lot. _I replied, rolling my eyes sub-consciously. Wolfheart scowled inside my head. Thought for some reason, I felt a sort of…loving feeling towards Fangsword. I came up with the idea right away that since he was this cat's brother, I had the same feeling towards him.

Almost forgetting that Fangsword was there with the conversation inside my head, Fangsword lifted himself up for the third time, and succeeded, but unbalanced, fell over on his dislocated shoulder and gritted his teeth and made a grumbling sort of sound.

"W-Wait! I'll help you!"

"What! Wait, what are you doing! I thought you said-,"

"Well I can't help from helping a cat in need, even if I have a prickly attitude!"

"Just like her…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." He muttered, shaking his head. I sighed. "I'm taking you back to my camp because I care about you like a sister cares about a brother, even if I'm not the same cat, I still have the same feelings…" His eyes widened but he flicked his tail in understanding and swept it forward in a motion that told me to lead on.

With me at his side, supporting him, we made it back to the camp, the patrol waiting for us at the entrance of the camp. "Well it took you long enough!" Dovewing muttered under her breath. I lowly hissed at her and led him to the medicine cat den, receiving many stares along the way, just like when I first joined the clan.

"What? Oh, Wolffang, who is that? Nevermind, you probably won't tell me anyways so just set him down right here." Jayfeather mumbled, flicking his tail to the nest that I had laid in a few days before. I helped Fangsword hobble over and he sat down and just stared at me…Again…

_Is he always that creepy? _I asked Wolfheart, expecting her to respond because that's how this sort of thing always went.

_No, he's just surprised, that's all. _She meowed. _But trust me, he has many secrets of his own, and he is a bit heroic, mind you._

_Oh great, so I get stuck with the perfect brother! Oh…I mean…Er, sorry I just…_

_No, it's fine, you have my feelings inside of you, and I understand, I've seen your past and human life, don't worry. _Wolfheart said in a sort of soft tone, if you could call it inside my mind at least.

"Er, Wolffang, thank you…" Fangsword meowed, dipping his head as Jayfeather walked over, shooting me a hard glance. I blushed under my fur. _Wait! What! Did I just…Ugh._

_Ha, you're a funny little kitten! _

"Oh shut it Wolfheart!" I said loudly, not realizing I had said it aloud until it had come out of my mouth. My tail drooped at Fangsword looked at me with a concerned look and Jayfeather gave me a glare.

"Sorry! You didn't hear anything!" I meowed, then whisked out the den in a flash.

Jayfeather glanced at Fangsword. "What's up with her?" Fangsword shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Huh, she-cats!" Jayfeather muttered, almost hissing it.

۞__ﯔ€_**җ**_ق

She slammed the door shut, cursing as she walked through. "Out again Sasha, I see." Sasha's mother said with a sad face from the kitchen. Sasha scowled.

"Yeah mom, the search teams have looked all over for her and still nothing. And I know you well enough that your going to say: Well I know you've been looking for the whole time since she was announced missing honey, but you can't find someone that even the cops can't find." Sasha muttered loudly, walking into the kitchen.

Sasha's mom sighed. "I'm sorry honey, but I don't think she's anywhere near the town anymore…They've searched everywhere and still nothing! I know that she's been your friend for a long time and that you understand her feelings but she's gone honey…"

Sasha picked herself up and scooted onto the counter, getting a disapproval look from her mom. She grabbed a rag from off a hook and threw it up in the air to entertain herself. "But I still can't help worrying! Mom! She's my best friend!" She put the rag back on the hook on the side of a cabinet and hopped down.

Her mom turned down the heat on the stove and turned around, holding up a spatula in her hands. "Well don't be too depressed Sasha, it will only prove to be bad luck! Be happy! I'm sure that Riley would want you to be." Sasha's mom said with a smile. Sasha sighed and shrugged.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning…" Sasha said sourly.

"Wait!" Her mom shouted as Sasha climbed the stairs to her bedroom and the second floor of the house, not listening to the words of her mom. "What about dinner!"

She slammed her bedroom door, yet again slamming it for the 18th time since Riley went missing. Sasha's mom sighed and turned back around, turning the heat back up on the stove. "Poor girl, I wish I could do something for her!"

۞__ﯔ€_**җ**_ق

"You seem to be having a bad day Wolffang, would you like to talk to me about it? I'm your clan leader after all, and I don't like it when my warriors-apprentices are unhappy." I shrugged my shoulder and turned away from him, taking my vole with me as I ignored his calls and protests and walked out of the camp.

I sniffed and turned around, the vole hanging limp in my mouth. He had ran after me…_This cat is way too caring! There's something seriously wrong with him! Damn!_

_I agree…_ The voice came again, my mind brushing against her's. Wolfheart's mind.

"Firestar…" I mumbled, trying to avoid talking to him as I shoved the vole in my mouth and went down on my paws so that I was laying down. Firestar approached me and tilted his head.

"Something's wrong, I can tell, and I would like to know what it is." _Wow, for the first time in Warrior history he actually demanded somebody to do something, at least, sort of…_

I speak my mind. No. I won't tell you. My thoughts tell all. Okay, well maybe not all the time but… Now I'm confusing myself. Okay! Whatever! "No, I won't tell you."

Firestar's fur bristled. I blinked and gulped down the rest of my vole, licking my whiskers as I did.

"Wolffang."

"No. I won't, now go away!"

"What! You-,"

"I'm sorry! That came out the wrong way-I just-er-sorry!" I slammed my mouth shut after speaking. It looked like he almost snorted but I couldn't tell. He flicked his tail for me to follow him back to camp and I did, glancing at the collapsed part of the tunnel that Icecloud fell down in SOTM.

We walked back to camp very, VERY slowly and didn't speak (Which was kinda awkward) and Firestar went back up on the Highledge and then went into his den like always. I sighed. There were way to many surprises in this messed up world…

I mean, first turning into a cat and going into the warriors world. Then losing my leg. Having the shock of my life. Finding out that I have a freak-voice in my head that's supposedly from the cat's mind that used to live in this body. Knocking out a clan leader from a supposed other clan. Finding my long lost 'brother'. Learning the sad little history of this cat. And now hardly being trained by Firestar anymore! Oh what's the use!

But I did seriously wonder who the fourth was. Though all my sights were set on Cinderheart cuze in TFW summary it basically says Hollyleaf comes back. And in the summary of TLH, it says the three are still searching so yeah, it all points towards a few cats.

I went back to the medicine cat den, hoping that Jayfeather would be there to entertain me. Y'know, cause he's like the best friend of the really popular girl that can make friends with anyone… Well that and his attitude.

"O' Jayfeather! You in here?" I said loudly, peering into the den for a few seconds before prancing through like an idiot. I saw Fangsword sleeping in the corner and blinked. Then blinked again and looked at myself. Ugh.

_Totally not normal markings, I don't even get how the clan believes I'm a normal cat for Pete's sake!_

I was expecting the annoying voice in my head to respond but it didn't, so I just looked around the den and suspected to spot Brairlight, but didn't, so now the den was empty pretty much.

_So much for a nice little chat…_

I walked out of the den out of the den and looked around, spotting Foxleap doing some battle moves and showing off to his sister, Icecloud. (I think that's his sister…)

_That reminds me of Brightheart or whatever her name is! She's going to have a kit! Or wait, did she already? No. I don't think so…Why didn't I think of this sooner! StarClan! THAT KIT COULD BE THE FOURTH! OMG!_

_Oh, wait. No. That doesn't work, that's waaaay too far off!_

"Not a possibility." I muttered to myself, sprinting towards Leafpool and Squirrelflight who were talking by the edge of camp.

"Hey Leafpool, Squirrelflight!" I greeted them, almost tripping over a pebble which a few seconds later I found myself calling me stupid.

"Hello Wolffang!" Leafpool the former medicine cat said in reply with a bright, happy smile which almost looked not possible from how much she had gone through. Though Squirrelflight can go hit the dumpsters in my opinion, I mean seriously! StarClan even wants this couple! Now that's just messed up! THEY ARE JUST TOO PERFECT FOR A COUPLE!

Squirrelflight dipped her head to me. "Hi."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked, flicking my tail back and forth innocently. I was bored and there was nothing to do.

Leafpool shook her head with a frown. "Sorry, but we were just talking about something that we'd rather keep to ourselves." I shrugged. "It's fine; I'll just go somewhere else then." I murmured.

_OK then. I'll just go get Firestar to take me training! After all, he's hardly done ANYTHING with me! Make some time for your apprentice you lazy lump of fur! After all, I didn't stay your apprentice just so I could waste my time sitting around camp all day!_

_Who are you talking to? Oh, no one, well thanks for waking me up anyways. _Wolfheart's voice came to me, making me practically jump out of my fur.

_Well your sure grateful… Wait, wha-… How can you sleep?_

She disappeared to the back of my head/mind. Okay, so I just learned that voices can sleep. I AM CRAZY!

"Practice. Right." I said to myself, making my way up to the highledge and to the front of my mentor's den. I struggled a bit but pushed it aside saying in my head that you not gonna survive the zombie apocalypse if your as weak as this. But then as I thought that, I started laughing at myself.

"Enter." Firestar's voice commanded, and I would've ran in if I hadn't of lost this cursed leg. Stupid Dark Forest/StarClan! They NEVER help anyone when they need it the most!

I made my way in the den and saw Firestar sitting in his nest waiting for me to discuss whatever I needed or wanted to say to him. Like always.

It has to get boring being a clan leader, yeaahh. I would not want to be one!

"Firestar, as my mentor, shouldn't you be training me right now?" I asked, trying to be polite as possible. Firestar opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He flicked an ear and shuffled his paws and I waited for his answer.

"You must understand that leaders have duties as well Wolffang." Firestar meowed in a neutral tone. "I cannot always train with you, though if you want, I can appoint another cat to take you hunting or to the training hallow."

"Well you're not doing anything now, so come out and train me NOW!" I demanded, trying to make him see that he could do it now since the clan wasn't in some crisis or something.

His answer surprised me though. But as an afterthought, I thought that he probably figured that he couldn't really win an argument over me with something like this.

"Very well…"

**REVIEW! NO FLAMES! -WOLF OUT-**


	7. SHORT CHAPTER!

**Wolffang demands Firestar! Yay! (Not) I still have a writers block so if you will, please give me some idea's on where to take this story! You can PM or review me or something. I'm really stuck. But somehow I got this SHORT chapter in here. SO SORRY. I NEED MORE IDEAS! I STILL HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Wolffang: We don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does, though if I did then Smokepaw(The ShadowClan apprentice that fell down the hole on the Great Journey or something like that) would be alive. **

**Me: I have a bad thing at making long AN's so just go read it already. And if you don't like it, then don't read it! Though I figured that I don't really care now if I get hating reviews because then again, ITS JUST MORE REVIEWS! Hahaha! *Cough* Erm…Yeah *Cough* Read… *Cough***

We went to the training hallow and did battle training, which proved to be a slight bit hard. Well maybe really hard…But after figured out that I could use three paws to my advantage and balance myself at the same time, it went okay, after finally accidently collapsing ontop of Firestar and thus, pinning him in a very odd way after all my energy ran out.

Which resulted in the stupid Wolfheart's damn voice appearing to laugh at me. Wait, did I say Wolfheart? I meant Wolf-jerkheart. On the way back to camp when I thought about it and we were arguing for some reason I forgot about, I stuck out my tongue and snorted at her, which caused Firestar to glance at me. So now, I look like a complete IDIOT!

It's been 4 days since Fangseed or whoever came into the clan. My brother. Supposedly. Though I did have that connection to him and I was open to calling him my brother, the more I thought about him, the more Wolfheart's voice came into my head. So the solution was; don't think about Fangsword and you don't get annoyed.

The only problem was, he was fully healed by the fourth day he was here, so now I'm sitting in the medicine cat den with Jayfeather, Brairlight, Brambleclaw, and Firestar watching him finally get up out of his nest without having a limp. Hurray! Not.

"Do you have any idea's on what to do with him Firestar?" Brambleclaw asked with a flick of his tail. Firestar nodded slowly, eyes on Fangsword, who stared back at him with a slight figure of hate in his eyes.

"Wolffang, what do you say?"

I stopped licking my paw and opened my mouth to reply in a dull tone, "Wha-," Though Firestar knew me to well to know that I didn't hear. That much was expected.

"No. Of course you would mind if I did that…" Firestar meowed aloud, answering his own thoughts with made my fur bristle as if he wasn't including me in a conversation that was between us but yet not.

"Mind what." I growled, putting my paw down on the ground. Firestar sighed and looked towards me, as calm as could be it seemed like. Which just made me more annoyed by him.

He blinked. "If I were to hold Fangsword prisoner for a while so we can decide what to do with him, considering he doesn't look like," Firestar said, glancing at Fangsword's eyes. "He would want to join our clan. And after all, he was a rouge, even if we did help him."

_NO! If that fox-footed clan leader sends Fangsword out of this den to be a prisoner, then I'm going with him! I don't care if I don't have control of my body! I'll go with him by forcing my spirit out of this body if I have to! He's the only one left! I can't leave him!_

It was a snarl full of concern that made my brain split into a thousand pieces! _StarClan! Shut up! _I cursed silently.

"That does make sense," I meowed slowly, eyeing my 'brother'. "But I think that you can trust him, and anyways, it's not like he's going to run off and just cause more trouble. He doesn't seem like that kinda cat to me." _I think… _"So you should accept him into the clan…"

Okay, so the kittypet leader accepts me into the clan, but yet refuses with what seems like such a simple request gone wrong! This was totally out of character! It didn't even make sense! WHAT! And all he said was,

"No."

My ears went back and I lashed my tail back and forth without even trying. Then suddenly, I found myself unsheathing my claws and hissing that word that could make my reputation go all wrong. Questioning a leader's judgement. While hissing. Almost threatening them. With a simple,

"Why!"

Firestar narrowed his eyes into slits. "Because…" And the words came out…

**What do you thinks going to happen? Review to find out! Or review to guess what he's going to say! Or review to give me ideas of what should happen next! **_I won't update until I at least get 2 reviews. _**Thanks! Bye!**


	8. Into the Forest

**Okay, so I got two reviews and since I had nothing else to do and an idea popped up in my head randomly at 8:00 pm here I am with the next part of the story! While listening to the band Three Days Grace. IDK why. So don't ask.**

**Me: Disclaimer-I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does, though if I did, Ravenpaw would have stayed in ThunderClan in the first series and survived Tigerstar's/claw's wrath.**

**Wolffang: You guys should check out my other story, **_Tragiolas: Thieves Dark Moon_**, and see how you like it. Sorry that this chapter is short!**

_You open a door when your parents aren't home and then you get in this big mess with the one teenager kid that you never hope to meet in your lifetime, and he pops up out of nowhere at the worst time possible. What does he want! He should know he's not welcome here!_

"What the heck do you want? Why are you here? If you aren't here for any apparent reason then please leave before my parents get home. And by the way, Crow, I'm depressed if you haven't noticed from your deep, dark alleyways and hideouts." Sasha said harshly, eyeing the 13 year old boy in front of her that acted totally different from his real age.

He leaned against the side of the house and crossed his arms with his back against the wall. "Why, that's no way to greet your friends sister, now is it?"

Sasha cursed and put her arms on her hips and frowned. "It is when he's a bad kid that's crazy, runs in the most horrible gang know to town, is there leader, and is a stalker and a creeper…" She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms as well.

He scowled and walked up to her, gritting his teeth together. "Well I need some info, and if you don't give it to me-,"

"And what if I don't give it to you! It's not like you'll hurt me or anything, even if you are part of that stupid gang!"

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulder and she gasped and tried to pull away, but he was stronger.

"No. Riley wouldn't want that. After all, you're her best friend," He said calmly, releasing his grip on her shoulder. Sasha stepped back and grabbed onto the door handle, ready to slam it shut. "But I doubt that you won't refuse to answer me." He grabbed the side of the door with one hand and forced it open. Sasha backed away, wide eyes.

He blinked and took his hand away from the door. Not shutting it. Sasha's heart beat faster and her hands trembled a bit. She knew she couldn't trust his words, he was dangerous, even Riley herself had told her to stay away from her brother.

"W-what do you want?"

He looked at her, his eyes never moving away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head downwards to look at her. She stepped back another step.

"I need to find my sister. She's missing, right? Well I have an idea of where she might have gone. She was always fantasizing on those Warriors books and about the forest. So I figured I'd check Sadler Woods and then Hare Hill Woods."

She stepped back and almost tripping over a shoe that was lying out on the ground. He didn't make a move. She shook her head, getting a hold of herself. "Why should I believe you? Believing something you say is hard to take."

"Because if you don't trust me, then you might never see your best friend again. And this time, I'll take her away with me. She doesn't belong at a school and alone in an apartment Sasha. She belongs with a group that will take care of her, where she's friends with the leader and gets some respect. That's what I've decided."

"Do you think that you can just," Sasha growled, her voice turning into a yell at the thought of this scum taking her best friend away. "Take her away like that! She will never go with you! And I won't either! At least, not the easily! Anyways, your dangerous! So get out of my house you stalker!"

"No." He lunged for her arm and suddenly pulled her out of her house, shutting the door. She kicked him and screamed but he didn't let go.

"Let go of me! I said let go! Riley will hate you for this you know! She will! Let go! Let go of me you idiot!" Sasha screamed, hitting him. He just blinked and ignored her.

"Your coming with me. I'm sorry I had to do this Sasha…"

۞__ﯔ€_**җ**_ق

"Because I cannot let another cat join the clan like this. We have already let in loners, kittypets, tribe-cats, and all sorts, and I cannot add rouges to the list Wolffang. He cannot be trusted." Firestar's voice sounded like stones hitting a cold, rock hard, cave floor.

My head split into two, I swear by StarClan it did.

_NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO! MY BROTHER CANNOT BE HELD PRISONER HERE! WHY THAT! I'LL KILL HIM!_

"GAAHHH!" I yowled. I crouched down with my butt up in the air and my paws over my head. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS LIKE HELL! OWWW!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" I screamed, my fur on edge as my head felt a pain indescribable.

Jayfeather rushed me in an instant, checking me for any wounds but he found none. He gaped at me and spun his head to Firestar and shook his head rapidly, then went straight back to me.

"What…!" Brambleclaw exclaimed over me screaming louder and louder, probably waking up the kits in the nursery.

Brairlight dashed out of the medicine cat den in an blink of an eye, fleeing from the scene to go calm the camp. Most likely anyways…

_KILL HIM! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! FANGSWORD WILL NOT BE HELD PRISONER! WHY THAT FOX-FOOTED LEADER! KILL HIM, OR ELSE I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!_

_WHAT?_

Wolfheart's voice was getting out of control. Big time. I whimpered and stopped screaming, but still held my paws over my head like it would stop the pain even though it wouldn't. _No! Wolfheart! Stop it! Your hurting me! STOP IT!_

It was silent and the pain ceased slowly, inch by inch until I was on the ground, panting. Fangsword's wide eyes and stand-up fur slowly went down and he stumbled on towards me. "What was that…?"

"My question as well…" Firestar mewled, concern in his eyes. "What happened?"

Jayfeather shook his head and sat back with a sigh. "I don't know, she doesn't have any injuries or anything. Maybe it's in her head? Past problems maybe?" Fangsword bit back a sharp retort as it almost came out of his mouth. His whisker twitched and he looked up at Firestar who had his eyes on him.

I whimpered, breaking their 'staring contest' and lifted my head up. My vision was a bit blurry but nothing too bad. Stupid, idiotic, cursed, dumb, annoying Wolfheart!

"I-I'm fine, really…"

I stood up shakily and pushed past Brambleclaw, exiting the den. _The best way to end a conversation is to walk away. Hehehe… _My head throbbed a bit and I looked around camp, not realizing my thoughts of 'oww' 'ouch' and 'damn splitin' head'.

"What do you think we should do with you?" (Firestar)

"And you really expect me to answer that you pathetic excuse for a clan cat?" (Fangsword)

"You sound like you hate us. Why?" (Firestar)

"Why! Why! Why in StarClan should I tell you! Your in a clan, and clan leader no less! I hate the clans, and I hate clan leaders even more! Now, if you'll excuse me as a rouge, I'll take my leave. I didn't even want to come here in the first place, Wolffang dragged me here against my will!" (Fangsword)

"Well, I can understand you in some way or another, but just letting you leave would be wrong…" (Firestar)

"So what are you gonna do with me then!" (Fangsword)

"You will stay in this camp until I say otherwise, then we will decide what to do with you." (Firestar)

"And you think that I'm just gonna sit and wait so you can kill me! I don't think so, I'm not loyal to anyone anymore except my sister!" (Fangsword)

"Wolffang is your sister!" (Firestar)

"No duh!" (Fangsword)

"Well I'm going to have some cats guard you. And where in StarClan do you get the idea that we'll kill you! Real Clancats never kill unless needed!" (Firestar)

"Reasons I will never tell you!" (Fangsword)

"…Brambleclaw, assign some cats to guard Fangsword." (Firestar)

"Are you sure Firestar?" (Brambleclaw)

"Yes…" (Firestar)

"Tck…Of course." (Fangsword)

"What?" (Firestar)

"Oh, I was just saying that you just wait you fox-hearted clan leader, because I'm going to escape from here!" (Fangsword)

"We'll see…" (Firestar)

"I guess we will then…" (Fangsword)

I was outside camp, sitting by a stream, staring and thinking. By the WindClan border. _I wonder what will happen with Fangsword? Will he race out of camp with warriors chasing after him? Hmm…You can always wonder._

_Though, I wonder what Sasha's doing right now. She's probably looking for me no less ._I thought, staring up at the sky and listening to the sound of the stream running over the pebbles that seemed to glow and shine under the tiny surface of water.

_I miss her. Even though it's only been about a month…I think. Wait, how long has it been! Oh Sasha! If only you could know that I was alright and well besides losing my right leg and paw! If only you knew…_

"Wolffang. What was all that screaming about back at camp?" A voice whispered in back of me. I unsheathed my claws and turned around to look at who was in back of me, and sure enough it was Brairlight, along with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe.

My neck fur started to go up but I forced it back down and sheathed my claws. I made a faint smile and a small chuckle. "Well, y'know, sometimes weird things just seem to happen! Eh? After all, look at me, I'm the cat with the worst luck possible!"

Blossomfall blinked and she stepped forward. I wanted to step back but had to force myself not to. It would be rude…I think.

"Well, Firestar says you have to come back by nightfall so…"

"Yeah, tell him I will. I just need some time alone, to think some things over as you would call it…" I answered, trying to look as innocent as possible. She took my words right away and nodded, then the three left, leaving me alone again.

"They have no idea how hard it is to be a cat…If only anyone knew. And if only I was better at keeping secrets maybe it wouldn't have turned out this way." I murmured to myself, looking at my paw with dull eyes.

**Okay, I make a lot of mistakes. Sorry if I made more in this chapter (Though I don't think I did) I got lazy at the end so it seems sucky. My apologies, I'll try to make a better chapter next, the only problem is though is that I'm out of idea's (Points to the chapter labeled 'Writer's Block')**

**All in all, it's going to be boring in the next few chapters probably. Most likely. Maybe. Okay. I don't know.**

**I also don't know when I'm going to update next, how long the next chapter will be, or what's going to happen in the next chapter. (That's how unprepared I am) And with school starting, and a writers block with this story, chapters won't be coming very often so I'm just warning you.**

**~Wolf**


	9. The Act  Of Stupidity

**EDIT: 11/30/2012 11:11 PM United States Time. (Lolwut):: After finishing this chapter, you can skip all the way to the chapter labeled Fangs of the Past (or whatever it's named, though i think that's it) because all the chapters after this are all chapters that are fillers about Wolffang making her gang (though i would recommend reading CH 11-CH whenever-that-secret-thing-that-happens-to-Socks-happens-and-you-will-know-what-i'm-talking-about-if-you-read-it-and-that-is-my-favorite-character-of-all-time.)**

**Sorry for the sucky chapters, I had a writers block but one of my friends helped my out with it so here I am! With a new chapter! Have fun reading! And don't forget to review!**

**Wolffang: Yay! We don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does, and I thank you all for sticking with this story!**

**Me: Okay, now read!**

I walked back to camp, my thoughts walking through my head like bees in a nest. There were too many, it was blowing my head up. Though not as much as Wolfheart did. That jerk.

"Hey! Wolffang!"

"Huh?" I looked for the source of the voice, thinking it was Firestar or Jayfeather, which turns out that it was both of them…Oh wow, lucky me, now I'm like the little kid who got in trouble and had to go sit in the corner half the day!

"I'd like to see you in my den Wolffang. Now." Firestar meowed, his voice a bit harsher than usual. It reminded me of the snotty Dovewing. Only less worse. I followed him into the den, my ears perked for any signs of talking or movement.

_What's he going to say? Oh StarClan, I hope it's not about Fangsword! I can NOT go through that pain again! Sheesh! _

_Wait, what the heck am I thinking! Who cares what he says! I got my own problems! Come on Riley! Stop being a idiot!_

I sat down, Jayfeather placed himself next to me and Firestar sat in front by his nest. The den was dark, the only light seemed to be coming from the entrance, making the scene look even worse.

"So, do you have anything to say Wolffang?" Firestar asked, narrowing his eyes at me and flicking an ear sideways. I grunted.

"No. I don't have anything to say to you, other than that you should forget about that incident earlier." I meowed, my voice cold. My neck fur bristled and I fought back the urge not to yell at him.

"You are quiet odd, and a lot of things have happened to you…Are you sure you want to be in the clan?" Firestar's last sentence slapped me in the face. _What!_

"Of course I want to be in the clan! Isn't that why I joined! Who cares about falling out of a tree or a unbearable headache! You're the most fish-brained leader I've ever met if you think I'm going to leave!" I growled, leaning forward towards him. He blinked and stood up.

By looking at Jayfeather's face, I could see the confusion on his face as well at Firestar's last sentence. Me? Leave the clan! No way! Heck no!

_Aww, you just don't want to leave because your desperate! _Wolfheart's voice chimed. _Oh shut up!_ I growled back at her, lowering my ears slightly.

Jayfeather perked his ears and his sightless blue eyes seemed to stare right through me and I glanced at him and gritted my teeth. What was with these toms!

Oh yeah…That power, oops.

Then, to ruin my day, Firestar decided to speak again against my weird days in clan life, ending my conversation with Wolfheart the annoying voice.

"I just don't think clan life is right for you…Wolffang…The thing that I'm suggesting is…Is that you….Leave the clan…"

"_WHAT!" _I spat out, eyes wide, fur on end, and the most surprised, shocked, and dumbstruck face that'll I'll ever have on my face. Firestar turned his head away and flicked his tail for Jayfeather to follow him out of the den, not answering my question.

"Firestar Wait!" I cried, running out in front of him. "You can't just tell me to leave! I belong here! D-don't I!"

"I cannot say whether or not you belong here Wolffang, but from what I've seen, it tells me that you aren't the perfect cat to be in a clan. I don't think you belong here. Though, your kind of character seems like you would be a rouge traveler, one cat to explore. That is the type of cat that you seem to be. So yes Wolffang, I am telling you to leave and explore the world on your own terms. Because you are not a clan cat Wolffang, you are yourself."

"B-b-but!" I cried, choking over my own words. I was never like this! Never! And yet now…Now…! "S-s-so I h-have to l-leave t-the c-c-c-clans!"

"Like I said Wolffang, you are not the type to be a clan cat." Firestar said, his voice set, and his eyes betraying no emotion. I trembled. Why wouldn't he answer me! N-no!

I stepped forward, blocking his path even more. "W-why won't you answer me! F-firestar! J-just tell me!"

"You are not fit to be a clan cat Wolffang. So in truth, to make you stay away from here so that you can lead your own life, and not be controlled by us, I will banish you at nightfall…"

NIGHTFALL

I was sitting beneath the highledge, staring down at my paws sadly. I couldn't believe this was happening! Why! Why! Why was I such a freak! If I weren't, then none of this could have happened! Dang!

_You've got bad luck. I told you that leader was fox-footed, didn't I! But no, you don't believe the voice inside your head, do you! No! You don't! And now look what happened! You should have just killed him and taken Fangsword away with you!_

_No! I would never kill my clan leader! No less, my mentor! _I snarled back. She snorted.

_It's not for long that he's going to be your clan leader or mentor Wolffang, because your being Banished from the clans!_

_S-shut up!_

_You know it's true, so stop denying it!_

I sighed and looked up at the highledge that held Firestar, Jayfeather, and Brambleclaw upon it. Firestar gazed down at me, his eyes betraying no emotion. Though I could tell by his position that he was sad, but sure that it was better for me to leave. Which I hated that idea.

"Wolffang, Banishment! You have shown that you have not the true strengths of a warrior, and you are not fit to be a clan cat. If you are seen on the territory you shall be treated as a rouge and chased off, and if you do not leave, then my warriors have permission to…Kill you." Firestar announced, receiving gasps, stares, confusion, and happiness through the crowd of cats.

I glanced at the clan, and then to Firestar to have one last glance, hoping that he would reconsider, but he showed no signs too. I turned my head and lowered my ears against my head, let my tail droop, unsheathed my claws and stalked towards the entrance of the camp.

I spun my head around and faced Firestar and hissed. He blinked, confused. I wasn't done! Not yet! That clan leader would pay for banishing me later! I do belong here!

"Keep your eyes open, Firestar. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and you'll be crow-food!" I snarled, baring my teeth at him, repeating the same lines Tigerstar had said. And with that, I raced out of the ThunderClan camp, disappearing into the night…

۞ﯔ€_**җ**_ق

"Okay! We're here! Now let go of me Crow!" Sasha yelled, rage in her eyes. Crow nodded and released her from his grip, only to narrow his eyes at her. Sasha clenched her hands into fists, about ready to punch him in the face again before he suddenly spoke, a glint in his eyes.

"Now, now Sasha, no need to punch me, I just wanted to take you here! See this? This is the Crystal Pool. This is the last place I was going to look, and we're here…So your free to go." Crow said bluntly, setting himself on the ground in a sitting position.

Sasha scowled. "So now your just going to let me wander through the dark forest all alone? In the dark? At night? With no one to guide me back home?"

"Yep. Have fun." Crow muttered, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head so he could look at the stars. A minute passed and Sasha crossed her arms and frowned, staring down at Crow, expecting him to do something.

She rolled her eyes. "So that's it huh…We look for Riley and then we check this pool of water and then you just leave me here with no where to go like the nasty teen you are!" Sasha growled, furious. Crow kept staring at the stars for 5 seconds before he lifted his head and turned his eyes towards her and simply said, "Yes." And put his head back down.

"Why you-," A rustle in the bushes stopped her. Crow suddenly stood up alert and ready. Sasha just looked at the bush and stepped back a step. Before Crow or Sasha could realize what had happened, they were blinded by a bright light and a tortoiseshell cat stepped out of the bush with stars in her pelt.

Sasha blinked and held her hands out in front of her eyes, trying to block the light and then blinked more. "Wha-," She muttered as she saw the cat, then passed out and collapsed on the ground. The same thing happened to Crow. The tortoiseshell she-cat made a tiny grin and then faded into the air like she was never there, leaving the two to fend for themselves.

I sprinted through the undergrowth, not wanting to run into any cats. I needed to speak with StarClan, ASAP. What were they thinking! Letting Firestar banish me like that! Why I ought to bash their heads together and yell at them!

I would get my revenge on ThunderClan though, and Firestar! All this was his fault! So who cares if Tigerstar doesn't get to kill him in the DF vs. StarClan war! He can kill him again as a StarClan cat anyways!

I ran and ran and ran until my paws hurt and I swore that there was a thorn in each one of my paws. My paws blazed and felt like they were on fire by the time I reached my destination.

I walked up the steep slope and at first, I blinked and shook my head a couple of times. Then I walked closer to the figures and blinked again. _What? Why? Who?_

I sniffed each one of them and shook my head. "I guess I'll stay here until they wake up…" I muttered to myself. Then yawned and laid down against the cold rock, falling into sleep.

I blinked open my eyes and stood up and immediately looked over to the two sleeping cats, who seemed to be waking up themselves._ Who are they! They don't smell like clancats, and two loners around the clans haven't appeared in the books._

The first cat was a she-cat, no less than 4 moons old. She was a white she-cat with orange-yellow eyes. The other cat was a tom that was all black except his tail-tip which had white on it. He had ice-blue eyes and was around 9 moons old.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS!" The 4 moon old white she-cat with orange-yellow eyes screamed at the top of her cat lungs, which caused me to flatten my ears. The black tom with the white tail-tip and ice blue eyes looked at himself, eyes widening, then looked at the she-cat and blinked.

"What happened to us?" He looked around and found me, standing beside the water. He found his paws, tripping and stumbling a few times before he made his way to me. Just like I was when I was first turned into a cat…

The she-cat followed him, flipping over onto the ground once when she lost sight of her paws and tripped. She stood next to the tom, her fur bristling. The tom narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, his long fangs glinting in the morning sun.

"The same question I should be asking you loner!" I hissed, unsheathing my claws as a threat. His fur stood up and he tilted his ears back.

"You first." He meowed, trying to keep calm by the look of it. I narrowed my eyes into slits, not sheathing my claws but spoke anyways.

"My name…Is Wolffang, formerly of ThunderClan. Who are you?"

He gaped and his ears went straight up. "ThunderClan?"

I snorted. These cats didn't know anything! And the tom is even older than me! Is he dumb or something? "Yeah, ThunderClan. And you're about to trespass if you take a step forward. Now are you going to tell me your names or not?"

"My name is…Crow. Her name is-," He was stopped as the she-cat shook her head and flicked her tail dismissively, receiving a large growl from the tom. It looked like he wasn't used to being bossed around. Huh.

"My name is Whisper. My name used to be Sasha, but now I think I'm going to change it!" She announced loudly, looking at me as my face shifted.

I didn't even have time to think, because next thing I know, everything goes black. Crow lunged for my scruff just as I fell and held me up. "Uhm…" He muttered, not knowing what to do. Then something clicked in Sasha/Whisper's head and she screeched.

"What!" Crow muttered through a mouth full of fur. Whisper turned towards him and flicked her tail to me.

"Wolffang is Riley's warrior name that she used to make up!"

**Yeah, not the best chapter, but it was the only thing that kept me from my writer's block. Oh, and I know that when Riley was turned into a cat that she was 7 moons old but with Whisper/Sasha it's different. Review!**

**What's going to happen to Wolffang? What's Whisper and Crow going to do? Does Wolffang get her revenge! Does Whisper and Crow get turned back into humans? Review to find out!**

**~Wolf**

**EXTRA'S: **

**CAT AGE:**

**Wolffang's Age: 8 moons or so (I think something around there)**

**Crow's Age: 9 moons**

**Whisper's Age: 4 moons**

**HUMAN AGE:**

**Riley's Age: 12 years**

**Sasha's Age: 12 years**

**Crow's Age: 13 years**


	10. WHAT?

**Okay, so here is where it gets more interesting. I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter , you don't need to tell me that the last chapter was really original, because it was not original, it was SUPER ORIGONAL. That is all. R&R!**

**Me: I don't own warriors, The Erin Hunter's do, though if I did, then Daisy would have never of joined the clan.**

"So, tell us again how you lost your leg." Whisper meowed, eyes locked onto me as I explained for the third time on how I had fallen out of the tree in ThunderClan territory during training. Crow had said that he was going out to hunt, but seeing how he hadn't returned within 5 minutes, I supposed that good for nothing brother of mine, my real brother, hadn't caught anything.

"Wow, and your personality has changed a lot Riley. I can't believe that this is really you…! And I can't believe that we were turned into cats an tossed into those books that you read." Whisper licked her paw and sighed. I tilted my head before glancing to my left and walking away to the edge of the Moonpool.

Without looking back at Whisper I said with a hint of curiosity in my voice, "So Sa-Whisper, what exactly were you doing out here in the first place with that mange-pelt?" I asked, referring to Crow.

She blinked and then flicked her tail casually. "Well…Long story short, he grabbed me out of my house and took me into the forest. To look for you. And then we ended up here. Then a bright light shined in our eyes and boom, we're cats."

"Yeah, that's the story sis. Now what are we going to do now that we're cats, join one of those clans that you seem to like?" Crow hissed, lashing his tail and holding a small mouse in his jaws. He came out from behind a tree and walked towards the two best friends, never a smile on his face.

I hissed. "No. I was banished from the clans idiot!"

"And let me guess," Crow started, rolling his eyes and putting down the mouse at my paws. "You want revenge on them for banishing you?" He smirked and put his ears straight forward. "It's like our gang pretty much Wolfeh. If I were to get banished from leadership and sent away I would want revenge on them too. I know you much too well Rai."

"Oh StarClan! Stop calling me those names! It sounds dirty coming from your stupid mouth." I hissed, turning my head away from him.

He cocked his head to the side. "Oh really, well then I'll keep calling you them if you'd like…But anyways," He said blunty, getting out of his other voice and into his normal, tough voice. "I'm right, aren't I Rai?"

I scowled and glared at him. "Yeah, I want revenge on them because they refused to except me the way I am. They said I wasn't fit to be a clan cat, and now I know their right Crow, because I'm a cat fit to be a rouge that kills clan cats now!"

Whisper's head popped up at this comment from me and she practically knocked me down running towards me and looming above me.

"I'm not killing anyone Riley, no way!" Whisper exclaimed, her eyes telling the whole story of it. She lowered her ears and puffed out her chest. "No way. Peroid."

I lifted myself up and looked at Crow and then to Whisper and sighed in frustration. I couldn't get Whisper to help me, but maybe Crow? It would be hard working with him but I think It just might work!

"What about you Crow? Will you help me?" I asked, beginning to grin. I knew he would say yes, he just had to! After all, he steals stuff and all that, so why not help his little sister out for once? Considering he hardly ever see's her!

Crow flicked an ear and stared at me, his eyes unmoving. What seemed like a long moment of time was only a few seconds before Crow actually accepted it and talked. "Yes, I'll help you, but in exchange…" He meowed eyeing my side. "You have to give me that sword of yours."

It was a big price, but I did need help on this… "Fine, but…"

"But what? Do you want something else from me too?"

I took out the sword from it's sheath with my teeth and held it in my mouth and got in a fighting stance. "But you have to take it away from me."

And with that, he lunged for me, unsheathed claws. Whisper gasped and held herself back from going in and stopping them. I mean, it's not like they could kill each other, right? Their brother and sister. It wouldn't make sense for them to kill each other.

Crow slashed his claws at me face and I blocked it with my sword and rolled away and jumped, swinging the sword as I did, only for Crow to duck and swipe is claws at my side and jump back . I hissed and spun around after landed, narrowly missing a flying paw as he went to scratch my face. He looked me over and then dashed towards my tail. I flicked it up but he was expecting that…He jumped off the ground with his hind legs and crashed into my sword, sending it flying out of my grasp. I yowled in surprise as he quickly got up and retrieved it.

"I win. Now give me the sheath and belt, or do I have to take that from you too?" He growled through his teeth with were wrapped tightly around the handle of the sword. I shook me head and let out a low hiss as I tried to unstrap the belt, only to find that I was having trouble with my three paws.

"Umm, Whisper, a little help here?" I meowed, turning my head to look at the tiny white kit that was my best friend, who was only 4 moons old in cat form, and small enough for me to pick up by the scruff.

She swiftly came over and somehow unlatched or something like that, my belt thing and promptly set in front of Crow, holding his gaze for yet but a few seconds. Crow didn't nod, just picked up the sword and the belt and then ordered Whisper to help him. She hesitated but then rushed to it and quickly latched it and he put the sword in it's sheath.

"Now I'll help you sister, but if you wanna go killing some cats, you gotta get some type of damned army." Crow muttered, eyeing Whisper and me.

I swept my tail through the air and scowled. "Whatever Crow. I know where we need to go," I growled at him. Then picked up my best friend that was turned into a 4 moon old cat in my jaws and started walking. " Let's go dummy! Unless you want to be left behind!"

He kept his claws unsheathed and sprinted to follow in back of us. Whisper grumbled something a complained about how it wasn't fair that she was a little kitten but I quickly dismissed it.

"Get her!"

"I'm not going anywhere! Not anymore you useless lumps of fur!"

"You wanna try that little kitten!"

"And you wanna try gettin' killed cowards!"

"Why you! I'll kill you!"

"Not a chance!"

I ran at the sight of it, wanting to see what was going on. Whisper still in my jaws, which had starting hurting my teeth since a minute ago, mewled in surprise at my sudden burst of speed.

A very, very small, thin little kitten that was about 4 moons old was fighting a whole group of cats. It looked like she had been chased for a while because she was panting and her eyes showed tiredness. I was about to rush forward to help this little kit when I saw her, the kit, actually lunge at the tom at the front of the group! What!

_Wow! Look at those dog claws idiot! She's so young! _

"Woah…" I let out a long meow as I saw the most incredible sight. The black kitten with a white chest and belly, had just taken down the first tom, her pelt a blur that you couldn't even see!

"Who the hell is that!" Crow hissed, staring at the band of cats.

A she-cat and a tom both advanced on the she-cat together, only to have their throats ripped out at the black and white kit sunk her fangs into their necks within 30 seconds. She turned to the last cat, a small she-cat about at middle apprentice age.

The kit licked her lips and grinned. The thirst for blood had taken over her, and she wanted to kill more than anything at that moment. It didn't matter if it was a kit like her, or a older cat. They were going to die at her paws!

The 4 moon old kit jumped, colliding in mid-air with the other cat. The black and white kit slashed at her chest and in return, the last cat of the band of cats that had chased the 4 moon old kit hissed and managed to land a paw of a blow on her cheek. The black and white kit, angry that three bloodly claw marks were on her face, landed, spun, and raked her paws down the other cat side. The other cat froze and tried to say something that sounded like, 'You'll regret…this!' and then fell to the ground, blood flowing out from her wound on her side, and stopped breathing.

"I told you guys you'd died, but you just don't listen to when the best fighter in the entire town tells you pigeon-brains that! Do you!" The white and black 4 moon old kitten hissed, rolling her eyes and licking the blood of her paws.

Without a second thought I walked forward and she quickly stopped and took up a fighting stance, hissing and spitting. I held my head high and flicked my tail towards Crow and Whisper who I was putting down beside me.

"Join us? You have good fighting skills, even if you are a kit. What's your name?" I asked, my tone neutral.

At this though, she scoffed and let out a high-pitched kit laugh. _What the heck! _"You want me to join you? Do you even know who I am! Well you must not," The kit laughed. "Because if you did, you wouldn't even approach me!"

"Well then…" I said in a fake, cheerful tone, making sure she could notice it. "Why is that?"

She wrapped her tail around her paws and it twitched. "I'm Socks, I used to be the second-in-command of Blade's gang, the most feared gang in the town."

"Is that so…" I said lowly, moving my hind legs slightly so that I could spring away if needed.

She rolled her eyes and her head and stared at me as if I was clueless. Which I was. "I have bounty on my dimwit! I left Blade's gang because of a few reasons and since I left, they placed a bounty on me for all the prey in town!"

"That's great for you Miss Dangerous Kitten," Crow growled, his claws never sheathing. "But we need info, and we need to kill some cats in that forest outside town. Willing to help us with those fighting skillz of your's?"

Socks blinked and then swiveled her head around to glare at him as she heard his rude words. "You…Huh…" She grumbled, blinking a few times. Her fur went down and she finally sheathed her claws, still looking at Crow.

"What!" Crow hissed after a few moments, his neck fur bristling. Socks tore her gaze away, slightly blushing under her fur and lowered her ears at me.

"Yeah, I'll join I guess, but be aware that If we stay here, you'll be in a bit of trouble, and since your new here, I'll have to show you a place to stay for the night." Socks muttered, hanging her head. "Just make sure that one of your eyes are open when you sleep because someone can come and kill you any second. It's a dangerous place here in town…You should be lucky I'm being this generous, I usually never take in toms anyways." She glanced at Crow.

I grinned. "Great! See how easy that was Whisper!" I exclaimed, looking down at my best friend kitten. Whisper nodded slowly and then squeaked as Socks stared at her with menacing eyes. They were both about the same age, Socks might have been 3 days older or so.

I didn't ask any questions about how young the kit was, afraid that she might shred my pelt off.

It was morning, and we didn't get killed like the stupid kit had said. Woopdeedoo! Bla, bla, bla!

_Well, that was a very boring day! Let's hope we get more cats today and don't run into any of Socks enemies!_

_Your too cheerful! What is wrong with you retards!_

_Aww! Well you're just going to have to find out little kitten! I don't like you're decisions and I would rather get Fangsword back than stay here and find a little army to take down Firestar and get your pathetic revenge!_

_Shut up! I don't need to be sassed by you Wolfheart! After all, you're just a freakin' voice in my head!_

_And that's where your wrong Wolffang, or should I say Riley?_

"Stupid voice!" I hissed, arching my back to get out all the sore spots. Padding out the entrance of the small broken board that you had to duck under to get In the abandon shack, I perked my ears for signs of danger.

"Soooo…Are you like that big she-cat's and the black tom's kit or something? Cuze if you are, then, well, you don't want to find out!" Socks threatened Whisper, vigorously flicking her tail with her eyes sparking with excitement. Whisper, who was formerly a 12 year old, let out a large hiss at the thought of Riley and Crow together. They were brother and sister! And she was Riley's best friend! This kit was certainly messed up in the head! Even if it was a big murderer!

"No. Crow and Wolffang are brother and sister, and I'm Wolffang's…Um…Cousin!" Whisper replied nervously, raising a paw up in the air innocently. Socks gave her an uncertain glance and flicked an ear.

"Cousin?"

I suddenly jumped down from a nearby dumpster in the middle of the two and quickly answered Socks question so that she wouldn't consider killing Whisper again. "She means Kin Socks, cousin is just…Another way to say it, right Whisper?"

My best friend glanced at me a few seconds past before her tail twitched and she dipped her head down. I looked back to Socks and then to the shack.

"Where's Crow?" I asked, my whisker's twitching with impatience. Socks swept her tail straight inback of us and didn't say anything as Crow emerged with a small calico she-cat. The she-cat seemed to be trying to hide behind Crow, but seeing as he was smaller, it was no use.

"This is Swiftshadow, formerly named Swift. She's around the age of 1 and a half years plus 20 somethin' days. She wants to join us so their you go sis." Crow said nonchalantly, tipping his head to the side to look around.

I slowly nodded but then glanced down at Socks, who had started hissing. "What!" I more hissed than asked. Socks let out another hiss and arched her back, then before I knew it, she was gone in a flash. A few moments later she reappeared dragging two unconscious toms that looked exactly the same, towards us. It looked like they had some sort of tracker device or some kind of bracelet on one of their ankles.

I blinked and then with realization, I growled. "Socks! What is this! You can't just come dragging all the toms that you like back here! You idiot!"

She unlocked her teeth from holding onto the tom's scruffs. "They were spying on the she-cat! What was I supposed to do? Let them ambush us!" Socks spat back, fur bristling and eyes slightly wider.

"No…But now what?"

"We ask them to join."

Surprisingly, the voice came out of my best friend's mouth. Whisper.

After locating where the voice had come from, I pondered on whether or not to let them join. Something seemed wrong their but we did need more cats…So.

_So they join right? That's great. The sooner you lead the attack on Firestar, the sooner I get to see my precious Fangsword! Now get moving and say yes already! Unless you're as stupid as a mouse!_

"Why that!..." I let out a low hiss, looking upwards to see that everyone was staring at me, even the new calico cat that was named Swiftshadow.

"Oh." I meowed simply, then seeing as I was looking ridiculous, spoke again. "Yup. Let the cats join. 's fine with me."

Then I turned to Swiftshadow, who ducked her head just a slight nod, her eyes unsure. I walked up to her and rested my tail on her shoulder. "So have you heard about the whole mission we're on from my brother here, Crow?" I asked, staring into her eyes. She nodded.

"Well okay then, we're all set with a new cat and two more on the way! Now that was fast. And that was totally damned out of my character!" I said in a fakely excited way, hoping that somebody would speak and break the whole silence thing. Though no one did, so we had to wait for the two toms to wake up.

"I'm Blood, and this is Death." One of the chocolate brown toms with a tracker device on his right ankle and Amber eyes spoke. He was around the age of 1 and ¾ of a year. The other chocolate brown tom with a darker amber eye color and a tracker device thing on his left ankle shuffled his paws.

"So, you gonna join us?" Crow said nonchalantly, eyeing Socks who was inching closer and closer to him.

Blood shrugged. "Sure. Though I assure you that I'm not the best fighter in this place, but I suppose that if we have that…cat that was in Blade's gang with us we'll be alright." Death nodded in agreement and flicked an ear casually. My tail twitched from staying in one place for too long so I swept it through the air and then wrapped it around my paws.

"Right…So there's Swiftshadow, Blood, Death, Socks, Crow, and the leader, Wolffang. So let's see who else we can find!" Whisper, to my surprise, said loudly enough for all of us to hear. I smiled at her and then picked her up and set her infront of my paws and licked her ear comfortingly. Now that was the friend that I wanted.

**Okay…Slow updates…Um…You guys will probably get annoyed by me typing sorry all the time so yeah…**

**I really don't know what to say…I knew what I was going to write but I had no motivation at all! **

**Review if you want!**


	11. Is this War?

**IDK. I just don't know where I'm going with this story, and now it kinda sucks, and my writing is a bit worse! What else could go wrong! Oh. Wait. Me ending it and doing it over again? Maybe? **

**What do you think? Or should I make another version of this story (Still keep this one) and make a realistic version of the story? **

**Me: I don't own Warriors, the Erin Hunters do, though if I did…Then little Mosskit (I think that's Bluefur's/star's kit from Bluestar's Prophecy, right?) would have survived! Poor, cold, little kitten!**

The queen had done all she could. She had saved the kits, she had hidden the kits, but it was all for nothing. So she had entrusted them with her best friend, under the hope that they would never learn of their past or anything about them. So her best friend, Darkspirit had taken them away, never to see their mother again. Or so the queen hoped for reasons that were to be kept secret.

There were two kits. One tom, one she-cat. The tom was a dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears and a bushy tail. The she-cat was a light silver-spotted she-cat with a bushy tail like her brother's. The tom's eyes were a mysterious bright fiery orange color. The she-cat's eyes were a bright and attracting color of a green.

Their names were kept hidden until Darkspirit renamed them. The tom, Iruk, and the she-cat, Kouro. And Darkspirit, fulfilling her friend's request, let go of her name and took on a new one. The name was Sally, Sally Soul.

**xXxXҗ**۞**җXxXx**

"I see your group has caused us problems again…Do you have anything to say…?" A voice erupted from the blue-ish tom's mouth that had a bobcat-like tail that was black on the tip. He seemed to have an overpowering presence even when he wasn't speaking. But now was not the time for jokes, for he was serious, and he was angry at one cat. His prisoner.

The prisoner whisked his tail through the air and stepped forward, the one broken chain stuck on his tail making a clicking sound. "No. We will succeed Blade, even if the odds are in your favor. Sally Soul has made no action of showing to giving up her territory in the west." He breathed in and then exhaled, the only movement he showed.

Blade shrugged. "You talk like you have a plan, but you and I both know that Sally Soul can't get you back. You have no hope of surviving yet you continue to disagree. And you must know that Sally Soul will be injured in this battle, if not dead." Blade meowed, eyeing the tom's eyes which made him look like some sort of magical being with the color of his pelt color plus his eye color.

"Yes. But if my sacrifice shows Sally that she has to leave this place and avoid a battle with you," The prisoner said, his eyes showing confidence. "Then so be it Blade. Kill me if you will, but that will ensure that Sally Soul will leave this place."

Blade narrowed his eyes and flicked his tail. "Remember, Iruk, that there is always a choice. And for Sally Soul, she will either leave at your sacrifice…Or she will come at me with full force," Blade said thoughtfully, a rough edge to his voice.

Iruk blinked, a sign of sadness in his eyes.

"Well that is something that only Sally can decide, Sally Soul and Kouro."

Blade rose up from his paws and started to walk towards him, only to stop a tail-length away. Iruk's fur bristled, but only slightly, but his ears were up and he kept a calm expression. Blade smirked, but only but a small one, but just enough so the dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears and a bushy tail with mysterious, fiery orange eyes could see.

"But the fact remains, Iruk, is what I plan to do with you. As a weapon, or to just kill you at my benefit, or to have you be trapped here forever. It's a choice for both of us to make."

Iruk let out a low hiss. "I won't work for you. I'd rather you kill me now!"

"But that, Iruk, is not your choice to make." Blade chimed, walking back out of the den and having two cat then put a boulder over the entrance to the small underground tunnel with a skylight many yards about.

"Hey! That's not fair! Give me my food you stupid dummy!" Whisper yowled, setting off after Socks, who had grabbed her scrap of chicken from the dumpster and raced off with it around Death's paws. Death chuckled but didn't do anything to stop the young two moon old kit named Socks, for he knew she was not to be messed with, and could kill him without the slightest hesitation. Though he didn't know why she left Blade's gang it was probably for some weird reason that she would shred him for if he found out.

"No way!" Socks yelled in a high-pitched squeak, her voice muffled by the chicken piece in her jaws. Whisper whined and then chased after the black and white kit, resulting the two to weave their way through Death's paws as he stood there looking down at them with an amused expression.

I sighed and turned to Swiftshadow and Crow. "So what do we do now? Where are we going to find more cats?" Swiftshadow asked uncertainly, her head a bit low in shyness. I nodded, tail swaying.

We had been walking the streets for what seemed like days, Blood, Swiftshadow, and Death in the lead, showing us places that were safe and which weren't. Socks hide behind my paws most of the time, for as all of us knew, she had a bit of…prey on her head. Whisper and Crow were at my sides, or more like, Whisper on my back and Crow beside me.

"Can we go back now!" Crow's growled sounded irritably from beside me. I flicked an ear and glanced at him, feeling no urge to comfort him as I would with Fangsword.

_I wonder what Firestar's doing right now. Probably helping Brambleclaw organize patrols. Maybe anyways. After all, I haven't read past Warriors: Sign Of The Moon, and that was when the cats were heading back…Huh. That reminds me of Foxleap and Swoop._

Blood shrugged his shoulder and tilted his head up to look at the moon that had just started to show itself. "We should go Wolffang, it's getting late and we wouldn't want to be out when the fight between the two gangs happen. It was predicted last week that Sally Soul's gang and Blade's gang of cats were going to fight it out on the streets, they'll be everywhere!"

Socks ears perked up at this and she skipped forward, her charm to draw toms in towards her working it's way into Blood's mind.

"Ooh! I know about that! Blade was talking about that with me and Finder!"

Blood's ear flattened and he went silent for a few moments, causing Socks to paw at him with an uneasy expression. He blinked and looked down at her. "You know, we should stay and when the battle is over, maybe we could ask if some of the cats that Blade and Sally Soul don't take back if they want to join! There's bound to be some cats that are too injured to go back to the bases."

Death yawned and then calmly brushed his tail against his brother's side and flicked an ear. "What are they fighting about? I forgot."

Crow scowled at their chatter and then started to slow down his pace, probably going to go in the back of the group. I walked up in-between the two brothers abruptly and asked, "Socks, what is Blade and this…Sally Soul fighting about? And who is Sally Soul? It's sounds like a little kittypet kitten's name!"

"Actually," Socks said, walking under me. "There fighting about a prisoner Blade was keeping. I think his name was Inez or Inuz, or something like Iruk, yeah, yeah! Iruk! That was his name! I think he's Sally's kit or something. But there have been rumors going around about how some cats found out that Sally, Iruk, and his sister, Kouro actually came from a faraway place!"

"One moment she's all kill and the next she's all charm and hug-me-kitten!" I whispered to myself, glaring down at the ground for a moment. We kept walking until we found a small alley that was almost none-visible as a low-hanging pipe was blocking the entrance that had a little gap just big enough to tightly squeeze through as a cat.

I yawned and looked at the moon and sky. It was pitch dark, midnight probably. I glanced down at Whisper, who was sleeping peacefully at my paws. Then I looked back at Crow, who was narrowing his eyes on Socks as she leapt around his paws and bit down on his tail and laughed at him quietly. I could tell she liked him.

Then there was Swiftsoul, who was sitting beside me like a sister, her tail wrapped around her paws. Blood and Death were both next to each other, looking identical except for the tracker device things on their ankles, you couldn't tell the difference between them.

"Nothing's happening! Let's go already! I can't sleep here! Rai!"

"Shut up Crow!" I hissed, lashing my tail and hoping that it didn't disturb my best friend. Crow scoffed and growled, then turned and walked up into a corner and sat with his back against the wall. His fur bristled and his eyes hardened. Socks ears perked. Death yawned. Blood stood up and stepped forward to get a better view, and at first I didn't know what they were doing – until I heard the voices.

"Blade! Surrender now or else I will have to use force to get my cat back!" A voice yowled. I leaned forward and slightly peeked out of the small opening of the alleyway. There, on the left, was a light silver-spotted she-cat with a bushy tail, and a dark silver-she-cat with black-blue tabby markings and paws. I felt something push out from under me and found Socks between my paws with shining eyes.

"The cat closest to us is Kouro, and the other she-cat is Sally Soul." Socks explained simply. "They've been fighting for a long time now, Blade and Sally."

"Huh. So they fight, then leave, and we pick up the remaining cats that were injured and left to die." I said lowly, ears twitching. Socks blinked up at me and then turned back to look.

On the right was a blue-ish tom with a bobcat-like tail with the tip of it rimmed with black. He looked like he signaled something with his tail because 5 cats came up to him, one cat in the middle and two cats on each side of the cat in the middle. The cat in the middle looked furious, like he was about to rip Blade's throat out. But being guarded by four cats didn't exactly help that.

Sally Soul gasped and almost lunged forward by the looks of it if Kouro hadn't stopped her. Blade smirked and sniffed the air.

"We will fight you, surrendering is not an option Sally, though if I were you, then I would be the one surrendering! You can't win this battle!" Blade hissed. "After all, I still have an advantage with Iruk here and all…"

I figured he was gesturing to the cat in the middle of the four cats. He was a dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears and a bushy tail. I realized that he had these bright, glowing orange eyes to, which kinda creeped me out. The so-called 'Iruk' hissed at Blade and unsheathed his claws and made a move to jump at him, only to be forced down by the other cats with his face in the ground.

"Then we have no choice but to take him back! You have no honor in your words and you have killed many, and for that, we will defeat you on this night! And take your territory as ours, Sally Soul's!" Surprisingly, the cat named Kouro shouted it, her fur bristling as she saw her brother.

"Then let the battle begin." Blade growled, unsheathing his claws. And then, cats appeared from all over, rushing through from everywhere and then colliding in the space between Blade and Sally. And that's when the most chaotic scene happened, and all hell broke loose.

**I got lost so I came up with something. Cuze I mean, only one gang? What's up with that! Umm, no! Rivalry! Also, Wolffang's a lot nicer now! Kinda…^^**

**Well anyways…This story is going to be odd from here on out. Okay, just to let you know, this story is NOT going to end with Wolffang being evil, though I don't know really how it's going to end, but it'll be good, don't worry!**

**Only…like maybe 9 or 8 more chapter? Idk. **

**~Wolf Out**


	12. Taking Chances

**Srry if I put Swiftshadow as Swiftsoul! I used to have an OC named Swiftsoul so now I'm mixing them up! Don't worry, it's one cat! **

**Also there are gangs all around, some small while others much larger. The largerest and most dangerous gangs are Blade's and Sally's, which both gangs hate eachother and they now are battling. **

**Other small gangs like with 7 to 14 cats aren't known to cats in twolegplace but they are still wandering around. They also have territories, at least, some of them do…**

"Iruk!" Kouro yowled, rushing forward, only to be blocked by the new second-in-command in Blade's gang. She hissed and stepped back.

"You're going to lose!" Moon spat, lashing out with her front paws. Kouro jumped back, her heart skipping a beat. She bristled and swiped a paw at Moon's face as a warning and then stepped back.

"How could you betray us like that! Didn't you want kits with Torren! I thought you loved him!" Kouro spat, her eyes showing a slight pang of sadness as Moon's eyes narrowed. "But I guess not since you sided with Blade. You're a-," Before Kouro could finish, the black she-cat with blue eyes sent her paws sliding down Kouro's side, making a faint smell of blood appear as some trickled down Kouro's shoulder.

Kouro winced and she faltered. "No! I never was in any truce with you or Iruk! Or Sally! You are going to lose, and I went with the winning side so I wouldn't be slaughtered by Blade! And then after that, I'm going to be Blade's second-in-command for good!" Moon hissed, lashing her tail with eyes as determined as if it was set in stone.

"Moon! He'll kill you after the battle! He'll never let you join! You're insane!" Kouro yowled over the sounds of other cats, blinking. Moon gritted her teeth.

"Stop talking! Let's fight! For real!" Moon hissed, lunging at the light silver-spotted she-cat. Kouro gritted her teeth as well and fought back the urge to yell at the black she-cat with blue eyes.

I watched them for a few minutes before looking for the two leaders, Sally Soul and Blade. I felt a tap of a tail on my back hind leg and spun my head around to see Swiftshadow staring at me with pleading eyes. And in that moment, I realized that she, Blood, and Death were all older than me. Dang!

_You really didn't notice how they were bigger and taller than you! You're more of an idiot than I was when I was in control of my body!_

_Funny, you took on my personality and I took on yours…_

Wait! I did take on her personality! It's like ours swapped! Wolfheart snorted.

_Duuhh! You didn't realize that either dummy! Stupid cat!_

_Oh shut up! _I growled to her in my thoughts. _You don't know anything!_

_Actually, yeah I do, I'm practically your mind if you didn't know that already little kitten-pigeon-brain!_

"Stop reciting Socks's lines!" I whispered under my breath, shaking my head.

Swiftshadow nudged me and shook me out of my thoughts. "Can I see?" I blinked and nodded slowly, stepping back and almost tripping over Socks as she pranced out from underneath me. I sat back down and flicked my tail back and forth, then looked around. Crow was asleep already and the two brothers were leaning against eachother, blinking their eyes tiredly. I sighed.

Blood's ears perked up and for some reason it sent a shiver down my spine and tail.

"How'd you get like that? With three legs only?"

Go figure. He finally asks that. Very funny… "I fell out of a tree taller than two stories, landed on my shoulder…" I flinched without even realizing it. It reminded me of how Jayfeather and Brambleclaw supported me, and how Jayfeather took me to the Moonpool to see if I was fit to be a medicine cat or not.

_I wonder what Jayfeather's doing right now… _

_He's forgotten 'bout us by now most likely! Good ridence! We could steal Fangsword back when they're not looking! Come on! Come on!_

_No! Mind your own business Wolfheart!_

_Meany! Meany! Meany! Stupid Wolf-ferk-fang!_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

_No! No! No!_

_Idiot!_

_Retard!_

_Stupid voice!_

_Dummy!_

_I've always hated ancient cats anyways! _

_Oh really! Because last time I heard, you loved the Jay x Half Moon!_

_Why you! Get in your own head! That's my personal thoughts!_

_Well this is my head and I'm not leaving!_

_No it's not! It's mine! I'm the one who controls the body, not you!_

_That doesn't mean anything!_

_Yes it does! Get out of my head!_

_No! That's not fair! You took over my body when I transported to the future!_

_Y-…Wait, Whaaaaaaaattt!_

…_Oops…_

_YOU CAN TRANSPORT YOURSELF THROUGH TIME!_

…_Yeah. But you can't cuze you don't know how too!_

_Your mean!_

_Hey! Look at it this way! This is how you used to act towards your friends! I'm the old you!_

…_.._

"Oh." Death and Blood replied together, a bit shocked. I almost choked on my own breath and forgot to breath. _Painfuuuuullll! Meeemmoooooriiiieeees! Sheesh!_

I peeked over Swiftshadow's head, putting my front paw up in the air and standing on my hind paws only. I gasped. It looked like the cat named Kouro had gotten to Blade because now her and Sally Soul we're fighting him. Iruk, who was still struggling against the four cats was free in a flash of an eye as a…

_WTH!_

A…gray she-cat with black tabby markings and white paws, ears, and her tail-tip with…bright green eyes…And a necklace with two silver arrows crossed on it. Whaaaattt!

_Hey! You look weird too!_

I ignored Wolfheart and kept staring.

At my sudden interest, Crow was there within seconds, with his paws on my back and on his hind legs, looking right above me. I gave him a hiss but then turned my attention back to the cat with Iruk. He was thanking her, I couldn't hear her name though, but that was provided when Socks labeled her 'Isame, the Ghost Shadow'.

I blinked. I could tell why she was named Ghost Shadow as a nickname, since it was pretty obvious how she just appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared just like that. Like a ghost.

Iruk then quickly jumped back into the battle, striking down 3 cats with only two swipes of his paw and a quick bite to the neck.

The battle seemed to be already losing, the side's numbers dwindling. They both seemed to be equal though. But still, even with Sally Soul and Kouro battling Blade, it seemed like nothing was happening. And even I could tell that Sally's side was losing, and it was only a matter of time before we got some new members to our group of cats.

"Umm, can you back up?" Swiftshadow's shy and tiny voice sounded from underneath me. I gave Crow a shake and he leapt off of me next to Death. I stepped back a few steps to let Swiftsoul go to the back of the alley and then I went forward, back with a full view of the fight. Crow said something to Death about me and he flicked an ear to the side and gave him a frown. I watched from the corner of my eye until Crow padded away.

"The battle will probably only last 3 to 5 more minutes, maximum." I said to myself. I flicked my tail casually and blinked a few times.

Blade was going in for the killing move on Kouro, but then it looked like Iruk bowled him over, knocking him of Kouro. Isame the Ghost Shadow looked like she was knocked out near Sally, a few feet away. Sally Soul stood up weakly, wounds littering her body. Sally's gang was outnumbered, all her cats were either knocked out or dead. Though Blade's gang still had a few 12 cats left, making a circle around Blade and the three other cats, hissing a spitting. I kinda felt bad for them knowing the leader and second-in-commands were going to die. It was pretty sad when you saw a stray cat get killed by a bigger one for food when you're a human, y'know.

"Should we help them?" I looked around, surprised. Then my eyes widened as I realized that I had said it. Death and Blood blinked at me and both meowed, "I thought we came here to gather cats, but if that's your orders than we shall follow them." Crow just gave a grunt of acknowledgement that I had spoken. Swiftshadow looked at me shyly, like she didn't want to fight, but if it was my decision then she would follow. Lastly was Socks, who I looked for under myself right away.

"No." She meowed in a serious voice, a frown stuck on her face. I sighed and my eyes glanced at her paws to make sure she had them sheathed, which she did.

I looked at her eyes. "Socks, you aren't in Blade's gang anymore. You're in my…Gang. And if you want to gain a high position when we actually organize this gang, then you have to do what I say. Right now, Blade's your enemy." I said sternly and then added. "Yeah, he's strong, but he only has a few weak, injured underlings. And with all 7 of us, I mean 6, minus Whisper, we can beat him! Or at least, we can try! After all, he's injured too!"

"But still…How can I go against the cat that helped me?" Socks whimpered, now doubt showing in her tiny kit-eyes. I shook my head, though I could understand her side of the problem, she needed to be loyal to me, and only me.

"Like I said, you are in my gang, not his. You obey my orders when I give them, no matter who it is your against. After all, isn't that the rules in Blade's gang?"

"Yeah…Something similar to that…" She turned her head away guiltly. "Well, I guess you're right…But don't expect me to kill him or anything!" She turned her head up to mine and trotted out from underneath me. I nodded in agreement to her deal.

"As my, Wolffang's, first orders, I order all of you to help me with taking out Blade's followers!" I exclaimed, turning my head back to all my cats assembled. They all either nodded or accepted it with their voice.

"Well then…Let's go give a little help to Sally Soul and her little gang!"

**Umm…Is it getting a tiny bit better? Even like a 1% chance better? Tell me in your reviews!**

**And, REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! I really do want to know!**_ I won't continue unless I get 2 reviews this time. _**THX! Bye! **

**~Wolfeh of the Shadowzzz**


	13. It's Just The Beginnning

**I'm updating pretty fast for me…Right? Maybe? Well not as fast as some people, but I mean come on! It's okay, right? Right? Please tell me I'm write- I mean right! XD**

**Anyhoo-ww it's chapter 13 up! Congrats! And yay! Thanks again to all the people that have reviewed! If you have a question about this story, please PM me or ask me in a review and I will reply at the very end of the next chapter (usually)! Srry, but I won't be replying to regular reviews anymore, it takes up too much space. But questions, ya!**

**Disclaimerz – I don't own warriors, and never will unless something happens and I suddenly switch lives with one of the Erin Hunters! ~^^"~**

"Socks go to the front of the cats surrounding them! Blood, Death, Swiftshadow, you go to the right! Crow and I will go to the left and then wait for my command after you're done!" I ordered, slipping through the small hole and out onto the sidewalk. I made a beeline straight for where I said I was going to go, the left of the cats surrounding Sally's tiny gang of cats. One only got out a surprised yowl as he fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his neck. I grinned. This was going to be easy when all these cats were wounded!

I jumped onto the next and he sunk his fangs into my shoulder and I hissed and scratched at his belly. He gasped and stumbled back, only for Crow to leap at his side and slice it open. He collapsed on the ground, a small bit of blood running out of his mouth.

I almost half surprised myself that I didn't mind killing them, but for some reason…It almost felt…Energizing, like I almost had fun doing it! I grinned and turned on the cat closest to me, sinking my claws into his neck and watched the blood flow out. He gave me a look of hatred before he went limp. I blinked and then put my one front paw on the ground and looked around.

Socks was taking down the last cat, ripping practically half his tail off and then throwing him down to the ground, then pouncing on him and clawing his back as the final strike. For a second I thought was a bit odd to go for the back but put the thought to the back of my mind. Swiftshadow was sitting up against Blood, a tiny smile on her face it looked like as he pressed up against her and purred. Death rolled his eyes and scowled. Crow looked at me and Socks just stayed in her spot, standing in a puddle of blood. Then I turned around to look at the others.

Blade growled while Iruk, Kouro, and Sally stared wide-eyed. I made a wolfish grin and kept my claws unsheathed. "Blade, leave now or be killed by these cats that stand before you. You are outnumbered, and I will not have any mercy on you." Socks blinked at me and then slowly walked up next to me and through my paws then to in front of me and sniffed the air and met Blade's gaze.

He narrowed his eyes at Socks and then looked at my cats and then looked at my eyes. He bared his teeth and hissed. "You'll regret messing with my gang! I'll make sure that a bounty gets in your way!" He spat, then stared at the rest of Sally Soul's gang. "This isn't over!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed the moment I heard his words. "Oh really! I'd love to kill you if you insist on coming back!" I closed my mouth and flicked my tail. "But I don't plan on staying long, so I'd call yourself lucky Blade! And if you really need to know, name's Wolffang."

He scowled but then saw Crow inching closer to him and he stepped back, fur bristling and head low. "Whatever!" He hissed. "Your one of those clan cats aren't you!"

"I'm an Outcast of the clans" I stated and then nodded to Crow. He seemed to understand because he made a low hissing sound and leapt forward, right in front of Blade. "Get going!"

Blade made one last effort to give me a hateful glance before looking around and then running off into an alley in back of him. I flattened my ears against my head and shook my head back and forth. What was with those words! And that…Urge to kill! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I blinked a few times and then noticed Kouro walk over to Iruk and comfort him. Sally stood up shakily and then walked over to me, eyeing Crow and the rest of my cats. Socks stayed put right next to my left paw and wrapped her tail around her paws, ear twitching. As she came closer I nodded respectfully towards her.

"Wolffang is it? Thank you for helping me, no other gang would have saved us and we owe us our lives…" She paused and looked up at the sky thoughtfully, the moon still shining brightly with the stars ever-hanging overhead. "Is there something that we may do for you?"

I smiled and sheathed my claws. "As long as you don't kill any of my…gang cats I'll respect you. All I want is some of your cats to join my gang as members, fully loyal to me. We will even take in your injured cats, as long as they can move." I considered the her proposal and then added, "We also need a safe place to stay, and enough prey to support us."

She blinked and her eyes looked like she was about to refuse but she didn't. She only held her paw out and I put my paw on top of hers, as I guessed she was making it a deal or something. She made a faint smile to me and took her paw away and turned to Kouro and Iruk.

"I want everyone who can stand help the others who can't. I don't care what you do with Blade's cats. Then lets head back to the abandon twoleg house." Sally Soul said, the leadership responsibility showing in her voice. Blood and Swiftshadow were slowing coming over next to me. Crow was a few feet away from me, and Socks, who hadn't been noticed by Sally or anyone else, sat at my paws. Death walked over and tried to start a friendly conversation with Crow, only to be snapped at.

_I was walking along the edge of the shore, water lapped up at my paws. It was so peaceful since Wolffang had left the clans. Even though, he still missed her cranky attitude and innocent looks. He blinked. What was he thinking? She would never come back, even if she said those last words before disappearing. _

_Things had been rough in ThunderClan, after Brightheart suddenly getting a large stomach and going to the nursery, Molekit and Cherrykit had caused a bit of trouble when they had messed up his supply of herbs. He tried to picture what the water looked like. He sighed and then made his way away from the shore and went back to camp, his home. _

W-what is this! I-I'm in Jayfeather's mind-only he's not blind! W-what is this!

"_Jayfeather! Firestar has called a clan meeting! Something about a rouge!" He heard the mew of Ivypool as he walked through the entrance, though as he couldn't see, Wolffang could. There was a cat, staring up at Firestar. A black she-cat with emerald-green eyes…_

_He perked his ears up as he gathered himself at the edge of the crowd, wanting to know why so many cats were confused and questioning, and a bit surprised. He sensed that Firestar had grown quite uneasy because he keep shuffling his paws until he finally spoke. _

"_As many of you know…Our lost and long-thought-dead warrior has returned…Hollyleaf." He looked down at her and Jayfeather forgot to breathe. What! His sister! But, she died when the tunnels collapsed!_

_His blind blue eyes widened and he felt his brother, Lionblaze walk up to him and sit next to him, his shock radiating off him. "I killed Ashfur…"_

_The meow rang out all around the clearing walls, and every cat froze. Jayfeather choked and before he knew it, he fainted._

No! I have to see what happens! You stupid furball Jayfeather! Don't pass out now! What happens with Hollyleaf!

I woke up with a start, banging my head on the low-hanging ceilings of the abandon two-story twoleghouse that had boxes everywhere, like a factory or something. There were a few makeshift dens made with boxes and a set number of entrances to the place. The windows were all broken but the glass had been cleaned out and the doors had been blocked by boards. We were on the edge of the twolegplace, closer to RiverClan territory.

I shook my head out of the clouds and stretched, arching my back and holding out my legs, then curling my sore tail and twisting my neck side to side. I yawned and licked my lips, _Huuunggrrrry!_ My belly wailed, making me hiss at myself in frustration.

Socks had stayed away, as Sally and her gang reassembled last night, Socks had said that she'd meet me later where the cats had fought. She said that she could take care of herself and I trusted her so she had left us, well-knowing that she couldn't stay with her old enemy right after she had left Blade's gang.

I looked around and spotted Swiftshadow's and Blood's box, who surprisingly had become very close. Though since I didn't really pay attention to what they were doing, I never really noticed that they had liked each other.

Death's box was two boxes away from Swiftshadow's and Blood's. Crow's was on the other side of Blood's box, though as I walked closer, I saw that Crow was gone. Whisper's box was right next to mine, a sleeping kitten stored inside, her pelt rhythmically rising and falling. I hissed under my breath and then raced down the stairs, seeing a few of Sally's cats up as I did, and darted out the door. I climbed past a few backyards then turned left and went into an alleyway that had a fence that you had to climb over, and then walked out onto the sidewalk.

I quickly made my way through the streets to the road that the battle had been fought, and looked around warily. I spotted a black tail almost right away and whisked my way to it and into the alley that we had been hiding in when the battle had started.

"Wolffang!" Socks boomed, barreling me over. I gave a small laugh and climbed up onto all my paws. "Did the night go well? No cats chasing you anymore?" I asked, looking down at the black and white she-cat at my paws.

She shook her head. "There still chasing me…I think the cats that you saw trying to take me down were wanting revenge. Though I've never heard of their gang, it must be new." She tilted her head to the side and licked her paw and then dragged it over her ear.

_Huh. New gang? How Socks is saying it is that there are more smaller gangs than just Sally's and Blade's…I wonder if I can get some of them to join us! That's what I'll do today! Crow, Death, Swiftsoul, Whisper, and Blood can do their own thing while I'm gone._

"You say that like there are more smaller gangs around. Take me to them. I want to add members-," Socks stopped me with a dismissive flick of her tail and a twitch of amusement in her whiskers. I put a confused look on my face but before I could speak again she spoke.

"You don't have to tell you're gang members what or where you're going. Only order, but you usually tell you're second-in-command what you're doing and what to do when you're gone. So considering I'm not you're second-in-command you shouldn't tell me what you're doing."

"Right…Well, if you say so…" I meowed, licking my chest, slightly embarrassed. Socks blinked and then pushed past me and went out on the sidewalk. She stopped and turned back and looked at me with a smirk on her little kitten face. Her fluffy kitten-fur spiking up and making her look poofy…

_Poofy? _Wolfheart questioned for the first time since she accidently talked about how she could time-travel.

I decided not to ask her about anything since I was in a good mood. _Fluffy. Like a fluff ball or something. Kits have different fur that sticks out all over making them look like a puff ball sort of thing…I think._

_Yeah…Why did I even ask? _She muttered to herself/her voice-mind self. _She's the human here._

I gaped in surprise as I pranced out of the alley and next to Socks, receiving a weird look from Socks. I had almost completely forgotten that I used to be human! Or that Whisper and Crow had been humans! It must be so tough for them! Especially Whisper! I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly before stopping and opening them.

"Anyways, let's go find some of those other gang cats Socks! I want it done before nightfall!" I chimed, pushing the thoughts out of my head. "Come on!"

"O-okay." Socks stuttered, slightly surprised from my voice.

**It's not a great ending and I was going to make it a bit longer but then decided to end it there just how it is so you guys can have another chapter! Even if it's not interesting and is more boring!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**PLLLEEEZZZEEEE!**

**~Wolf Shadow OUT!~**

_**STOP! DON'T EXIT YET!**_

_**GO TO MY PROFILE FOR SOME AWESOME NEWS!**_

_**If you want your cat or a cat or OC in this story,**_

_**Then go now!**_


	14. I Should Have Known

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. **

** I was random so at the end of the chapter I came up with this idea (Which you guys will see when you read) That was VERY, VERY RANDOM AND ODD AND WEIRD! So be prepared. **

** Wolffang: I'm a killer!**

** Me: No, you're a murderer**

** Wolffang: Same thing**

** Me: NO!**

** Fellshade: Yeah. They are. **

** Me: NO IT'S NOT!**

** Wolffang: Does it really matter! This story is going in a direction that makes everyone think I'm going to get my revenge on Firestar! So shut up! We must fool them!**

** Me: Yeah, we're not fooling them idiot. You are going to get you're revenge…**

** Wolffang: Really?**

** Fellshade: No.**

** Wightshadow: She loves tricking you**

** Wolffang: That's stupid**

** Me: Actually, I don't know, I just know how the story ends but I don't know how to get there…Or what happens in between…So I don't know if you get you're revenge or not. Or if you become a cold-blooded killer or not**

** Wolffang: Ooohhh, right…Thanks for the explanation…NOT**

** Me: Sorry people, for we need to discuss what happens after this chapter so for spoiler reasons you cannot view anymore of this conversation. But what you can do it READ the story!**

"A lot of gangs live around here. The gangs with the most cats though range from 12 to 18 cats. The smaller gangs that no one really knows about that you can find in small hiding places and new gangs range from 4 cats to 12 cats. I'll take you to Cricket's, Arrow's, Elm's, and Hope's gangs first. They have the most cats. The smaller gangs have more of toms as their leaders, so they aren't the wisest…But anyways, let's go leader!" Socks boomed, setting off head in front of paws, twisting out into the middle of the street and racing down it.

I gaped at her speed and then darted after her, watching as she swerved into an alley to my left, then jumped over a few knocked down trashcans and then stopped and looked around as she was at the back of the alley, a giant wall blocking her path that I couldn't see over.

"That's funny, the crates aren't here anymore…" She muttered, turning to face me with a disappointed face. "The central area, the one that holds all the small gangs live right past here." She said to me, not really looking at me but around the alley and at the walls surrounding us.

I blinked and sniffed the air, placing my paw up in the air for a few seconds before turning around to look at a wide-eyed light brown tabby tom with a white belly and golden-amber eyes. He looked frozen, his fur bristling and a slight pang of fear in his eyes. He looked frightened, and at the moment I moved forward to say something, he sped away, a dust cloud in his place.

I unsheathed my claws and flicked my tail. "After him Socks! He knows where another entrance is!" I hissed, running after the light brown tabby tom. He was fast! He was already around another block and turning a corner, his tail just barely visible against the grey of the dark wall.

Socks was faster though, seeing as she was a kit that had a lot of energy, and whisked past me, at the corner within a second and disappearing. I followed, my tail whistling behind me, and turned the corner of the block as I reached it.

It was a small pathway that led behind a few apartments with some dead grass on the sides of the gravel pathway. I scowled, my pads would be poked by sharp rocks after this for sure.

I heard a giant yowl and started running again, following the path behind the apartments and jumping a small blockage of barb-wire and then turned to the right as saw about 6 wooden crates that were stacked up against a wall, claw marks shown against the crates.

_I don't have time to stare at it! Climb idiot, climb! _I thought to myself as I was gazing upon it. Shaking my head I flicked my tail in determination and jumped up, clawing my way up the jumping on the ledge of the wall. I gasped and almost fell off the wall. On the other side of the wall was a large ditch, and then on the side of the ditch was a big hill, and on the hill was the biggest meadow I had even seen! On the edge of the meadow was a small forest and a few puddles. In the middle of the meadow was a pool of water that I thought was the drinking source. Beyond the meadow was a set of rocks and what looked like a cave in the rocks, or more like, a ton of caves.

I looked around frantically, jumping off the wall and into the ditch, then climbing out of it and running to the meadow. I looked back up at the caves and then to my left at the forest, claws still unsheathed.

"Wolffang! This is the other way, this is the longer way to the smaller gangs place. All the gangs live here, the new ones always get scared out of town by Blade and Sally Soul so they live here." Socks meowed nonchalantly, trotting up to me with a piece of light-brown cat hair in her mouth. I laughed as soon as I saw the tuft of brown fur in her mouth, poking out. I almost thought is was a bug for a second.

"Well then, can you get the leaders to meet me at Moonhigh?" I asked, a grin forming on my face. I looked down at her, my eyes meeting hers, and she nodded.

She turned away towards the caves and put a paw up about to run before she said, not turning back to look, "If I come back with a few scratch's leader, please ignore that. It means nothing when it comes to being your happiness."

I blinked and opened my mouth to reply but then closed it and looked down, frowning. Then I closed my eyes and opened them, looking up at her. "To be loyal to me Socks, it doesn't matter if my life is on danger or if it's my eternal happiness, you just need to do what I say, with caring about yourself. I won't let any-one of my gang get hurt if I can help it!"

She seemed to smile because I saw her chin move slightly and a soften in her stand. "Thank you, Wolffang the Outcast…" Then she disappeared, 30 seconds later almost 24 feet away heading up the cliffs. I blinked. Wolffang the Outcast? What did that mean?

MOONHIGH

"So, I assume you are Wolffang, are you not?" A white she-cat with green eyes asked, eyeing me and resting her gaze at my eyes. I didn't look away.

"Yes. I am Wolffang, this here is Socks, as all of you know, and she is my most loyal cat. But what I ask of you four is to join me, or have an alliance with me, though the first one is the one I prefer." I meowed, an edge to my voice as I met all of their eyes. Green, Amber-gold, Dark Blue, and Yellow…

Cricket was a white she-cat with green eyes.

Arrow was a dark grey-and-black tabby tom with amber eyes with specks of gold in them.

Elm was a ginger tom with white paws and nose with a long bushy tail and dark blue eyes.

Hope was a black she-cat with glowing yellow eyes and sharp-pointed ears with tufts on them.

They were all gang leaders, ones that had decent fighting abilities and that could help me at my goal, though I didn't know really what it was anymore, I was still heading towards it, I think…

"And why do you think," Elm, the ginger tom with white paws and nose with dark blue in them questioned, flicking his bushy tail to the side and giving my a glance. "That we would do that?" I gritted my teeth and shifted my paws and held my tail high.

"Because if you do, then you can be in my gang, and if you aren't, then we will protect you from any other gangs or rouges…" I muttered, tilting my ears upwards as a sense of leadership.

Arrow scowled and cursed under his breath, narrowing his amber eyes with specks of gold in them to slits. He bared his teeth at me and hissed unexpectedly.

"And why should I, or any of my cats risk our lives for you if we're in an alliance or in your gang! We just met you!" Arrow spat, his neck fur standing straight up and his tail like a raccoon's. "Anyways, being in a bounty's gang is worse than being in a small gang that isn't known of!"

I opened my mouth to reply and then paused and my eyes widened. I turned on Socks, a snarl on the edge of my fangs. "Why didn't you tell me that Blade had already put a bounty on me! That was too fast! Socks!" I snarled, spitting. Socks blinked but didn't seem surprised by my sudden change in attitude. She just put a paw in front of the other simply and opened her jaws to speak, a glint of dignity in her eyes and voice.

"You would have gone straight back to Sally Soul's place if I told you that. After all, you told me to obey you even if your life was in danger." Socks smiled, an evil kitten smile. She had gotten me there, sort of.

I cursed and prepared to pounce. "It's not me that I'm worried about! Remember Crow! My brother! He left Sally's protection and disappeared! Yeah! The cat that you like!" I hissed, lashing my tail. "He threatened Blade too, remember! He's probably got a bounty on him too, and even if not, Blade's gang will be searching for him! It's been a whole day Socks!"

Socks's eyes widened and she froze, chills going down her spine and she spread out her paws, her tail sticking straight up diagonally. I didn't even blink. I just jumped onto her, rolling and picking her up the the scruff.

"Sorry!" I yowled through Socks's fur, not looking back as I raced to the edge of the meadow. "I'll finish this chat later!"

I jumped over the ditch and scrambled up two crates, jumping the wall as I barely reached the second crate and stumbled down the crates on the other side, giving out a grunt of effort I fell and got back up. Socks grunted as her tail grazed the ground.

I dashed down the path and came to the sidewalk, only to turn right and run up the road and go back to where Sally and Blade had fought. I paused to sniff beside a bench at the edge of the sidewalk before running across the road at full speed, dodge a few wood pieces as I ran down another alley, scale a wall and jump over it, landing in a mud puddle.

I put Socks down beside me and jumped out of the puddle, brown mud covering my paws. Wind blew hard against my fur, almost knocking me down as I looked around. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my ears back.

"Swiftshadow! Swiftshadow! No! NO! NO!" I heard the yowl of Blood and ran towards the voice, Socks right behind me. It was another house, it didn't look abandon but more like the humans left for a vacation or something. In front of it was 7 cats.

Crow and Blood were facing 3 cats and the other two were going away from the group. Blood was standing up, but his head was down, his tail was pressed against the ground, and his legs were shaking. I gasped and ran towards them without hesitation.

Crow was staring wide-eyed at the two cats that were going away, but now that I could see better, I could see that they had gone through a battle because Blood and Crow had wounds all over, as did the other 3 cats. But the two cats that were going away…

It was another cat that I didn't know, dragging away Swiftshadow, that was struggling and slashing out randomly with her claws, but to no hope did the cat let go of Swiftshadow. I could barely see the red spots of claw marks on her pelt and the trail of blood leading to Swiftshadow as she was taken away.

Poor Blood. Stupid Crow. Idiotic Me. Why did I leave them!

I lunged at the 3 cats, quickly slicing my claws down one's face and then turning towards another and narrowly dodging a pair a fangs going for my neck and landed a blow to the she-cat's side. Then I spun and lashed out against a black tom with blue eyes, weakly clawing his chest and getting knocked over in the process.

"Hurry Crow! Help me! Blood can't do it! Just look at him!" I yowled through my teeth and I clawed at the tom's belly.

Crow, blinking out of his shock, looked from me to Blood and then quickly launched himself off the ground at the black tom. The black tom hissed and made a blow to Crow's face, making a cut on his cheek. "You! What's your name!" Crow hissed through the pain in his face and knocking the black tom to the ground feebly.

The she-cat that I had attacked earlier, and the third cat that was a calico she-cat with light blue eyes took their chances and jumped towards me. I swiveled my head around just in time to see and sidestepped, then when they hit the ground I sunk my fangs into the first she-cats neck, hard.

She choked and her eyes met mine, which were a flame burning with hatred for having attacked my cats. Then she went limp and I rose up from my paws, blood covering my mouth and teeth. "Kill them Crow. They're going to pay for taking Swiftshadow!" I didn't even turn as the calico she-cat jumped at me.

I just placed my paw out as she came towards me, and it went right into her neck, my whole paw. Her eyes widened further than I thought possible, and her body went rigid and she stared down at me and my front paw in her neck. I pressed my paw harder and her face went white with fear. A bit of blood started to run out of her mouth and within a second, I tore my paw from her neck and she went to the ground, her dead eyes looking up at me with terror showing in them.

The black tom jumped back from Crow, gaping at me and the she-cat at my paws, blood running out of her neck.

Then I lifted my head to look at him, hatred in my eyes. He shivered and then looked between Crow and me and then hissed to Crow, "I'll fight you later! I'll make sure Blade knows about this!" He turned to me and he paused and shook his head. "Since we have one of you're fighters we can do whatever we want with her! Be prepared Wolffang the Outcast! You're next!"

"Wait!" I growled, stepping forward, wanting one last question before he ran off. He glanced at me doubtfully and fearfully, not knowing whether to run or stay to listen and be killed. "Why do you call me that!"

He blinked. "Because that is your title. You have a bounty on you now, it's higher than Socks's bounty! Whoever kills you gets to be second-in-command in Blade's gang!"

I grinned. "That's all I needed to know."

He blinked, slightly confused, but then turned tail and ran after the trail of Swiftshadow's blood, not saying a word as he went.

Crow turned and walked up to me, a scent of concern in his eyes but he said nothing as he limped past me and grabbed onto Blood's scruff and dragged him back the way I had came.

He was the most hurt of us all, with his side completely torn, his ears shredded completely off, a bite mark on his neck, a big gash on his hind leg, and a twisted front paw. He was probably fighting for Swiftshadow with all his effort.

Crow didn't look back as he dragged the heartbroken Blood that made no effort to do anything as he made whimpering sounds and cried. Socks, who was still by the mud puddle, frozen solid for the whole time, finally shook herself out of it, shooting a doubtful look at me before rushing to Crow's and Blood's side.

I stood, shaken. Swiftshadow was taken hostage by Blade, and Blood and Crow were heavily injured. I let out a small wail and my legs trembled until I collapsed on the ground next to the calico she-cat and in the puddle of blood.

"No…way…" I stuttered. "She's gone…"

** So, how was it? Was it good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW! Last chapter I only got like 2 reviews. **

** And you know, I do know that over 14 people read this, and I'd even be happy if like, 3 out of all the people who read this review! REVIEW!**

** I told you it was odd, and random, didn't I? I warned you. Lol, when I was writing this I pictured Wolffang randomly running off from the meadow and rushing across the road with a black and white kitten in her jaws, looking around frantically with wide-eyes.**

** Anyhow-REVIEW!**

** ~Wolf of the Shadowz**


	15. Fox, Messenger of Inari

**Hi! So I thank Emberscar for sending me a cat! I'll gladly accept more cats if any of you PM me them or put them in a review! Just to let you know Emberscar, you're cat will be appearing later in the story (Sorry if you expected sooner) so yeah…**

**Also, R&R! And I do accept constructive critism, and flames! Flames are more reviews! And when you flame, I know you're reading it too! And (Again) thanks to all of you that have stuck with this story!**

**Though, sadly, it will be ending soon…But there may or may not be a sequel, I haven't decided yet. But just as a warning!**

"So you finally catch up with us. Huh…" Crow meowed dully, Blood hung over his shoulders, whimpering, still unable to walk in his sorrow. He was heartbroken, and had no more motivation. He had surrendered within himself.

I had ran after them after I was shaken out of my shock as I realized it was pitch black in the sky, signaling that it was around midnight. I sighed, slowing my pace as I got to my brother's side. I didn't say a word, not able to accept that Swiftshadow was gone.

We jumped the fence in the alley and snuck back to Sally's hideout in the abandon house-factory place. I looked around as we went into the entrance to find all the cats gathering around Sally in the middle of the first floor.

All eyes turned towards us as we entered, the three of us. I just looked down at the floor, eyes glazed over, and pushed past a few cats to go up to the second level. But before I got up to the fourth step, a grey she-cat with black tabby markings and white paws, ears, and her tail-tip with bright green eyes and a necklace with two silver arrows crossed on it was in front of me. Beside her was a dark silver tabby tom with tufted ears, a bushy tail, and mysterious, bright, fiery orange eyes and a light silver spotted she-cat with a bushy tail and bright green eyes. Isame the Ghost Shadow, Kouro, and Iruk.

"Where did you go?" I turned around to face Sally Soul, her dark silver tabby black-blue markings and paws looking as black as night as the night sky and dark shadows darkened it.

I gritted my teeth and shot a glare at Crow. "I went out to meet some other gang leaders, but as I realized I had a bounty on my head, I realized that Crow could have too." I took a breath and narrowed my eyes, muscles tense. "So I went out and found him and Blood, fighting a couple of Blade's fighters…I-i-i…We defeated the cats together but…" My voice faded and I whimpered, a chill going up my spine and my fur already bristling at the memory.

"S-s-s-s-s-swiftshadow…s-s-s-s-s-she w-w-was t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-taken…!" Blood murmured, his whole body rocking back and forth as he walked slowly towards us and up to Sally Soul, his amber eyes shying away from her gaze.

My whiskers twitched slightly and my tail swayed. "She was taken." I stated loudly, my voice more clear. "Swiftshadow. And I plan on getting her back, after all," I meowed, looking at Blood. "I can't just let this tom be sad forever, and the sooner the better."

"But first we need these wounds cleaned up Rai. I ain't going into battle like t'is!" Crow growled, walking up behind Blood, his claws sheathed. I shook my head. "No. We need to rest. Then we'll go."

I turned towards Sally Soul. "Can you take care of Whisper while I'm gone?" She nodded, "Kouro and Isame would be welcome too, right?" She meowed, giving Kouro a stern look.

Isame the Ghost Shadow smiled at her leader, tail twitching. "We'll do it leader, you can count on us!" And with that, she and Kouro disappeared into thin air. I blinked. I guessed that was why Isame with titled with 'the Ghost Shadow' meaning that she was like a ghost's shadow because ghost's didn't have shadows.

Iruk dipped his head to me and then looked at Sally. "I scouted about and like Wolffang said, she has been titled Wolffang the Outcast and has a bounty on her…But it's like a bounty I've never seen!" He exclaimed, sounding a bit shocked. "If she's captured and brought to Blade, then whoever did it gets to be second-in-command in Blade's gang! And whoever brings Crow to Blade, dead or alive, gets more prey pieces than you can imagine!"

Sally sniffed the air, her ears twitching and her eyes closed. Then she opened them.

"Blade was always a bit serious when it came to making his enemies dead. But the fact that he wants Wolffang alive…I wonder…Well anyways," She said like I wasn't there. "This might need to be looked into…Iruk, send Torren, Skip, and Serpent to spy around town, see what they can get with information and then report back to me."

"Are you sure? Torren still is a bit shaken from Moon's betrayal, I don't think it's right to send him out just a day after…" His voice trailed off as Sally's face showed that she was pondering the thought.

She flicked her tail dismissively. "Yes, you're right…Just send out the two then, and go out yourself and find Hermit, he should be by those other gangs. Ask him about what's going on and what we should do."

I put a confused look on my face. "Hermit?"

"A light brown tabby tom with a white belly and golden-amber eyes." Iruk explained, turning an ear to the side thoughtfully.

I blinked. "Damn!"

"What?"

_ FLASHBACK_

_ I blinked and sniffed the air, placing my paw up in the air for a few seconds before turning around to look at a wide-eyed light brown tabby tom with a white belly and golden-amber eyes. He looked frozen, his fur bristling and a slight pang of fear in his eyes. He looked frightened, and at the moment I moved forward to say something, he sped away, a dust cloud in his place._

_ I unsheathed my claws and flicked my tail. "After him Socks! He knows where another entrance is!" I hissed, running after the light brown tabby tom. He was fast! He was already around another block and turning a corner, his tail just barely visible against the grey of the dark wall._

_ Socks was faster though, seeing as she was a kit that had a lot of energy, and whisked past me, at the corner within a second and disappearing. I followed, my tail whistling behind me, and turned the corner of the block as I reached it._

_ It was a small pathway that led behind a few apartments with some dead grass on the sides of the gravel pathway. I scowled, my pads would be poked by sharp rocks after this for sure._

_ I heard a giant yowl and started running again, following the path behind the apartments and jumping a small blockage of barb-wire and then turned to the right as saw about 6 wooden crates that were stacked up against a wall, claw marks shown against the crates._

_ I don't have time to stare at it! Climb idiot, climb! __I thought to myself as I was gazing upon it. Shaking my head I flicked my tail in determination and jumped up, clawing my way up the jumping on the ledge of the wall. I gasped and almost fell off the wall. On the other side of the wall was a large ditch, and then on the side of the ditch was a big hill, and on the hill was the biggest meadow I had even seen! On the edge of the meadow was a small forest and a few puddles. In the middle of the meadow was a pool of water that I thought was the drinking source. Beyond the meadow was a set of rocks and what looked like a cave in the rocks, or more like, a ton of caves._

_ I looked around frantically, jumping off the wall and into the ditch, then climbing out of it and running to the meadow. I looked back up at the caves and then to my left at the forest, claws still unsheathed._

_ "Wolffang! This is the other way, this is the longer way to the smaller gangs place. All the gangs live here, the new ones always get scared out of town by Blade and Sally Soul so they live here." Socks meowed nonchalantly, trotting up to me with a piece of light-brown cat hair in her mouth. I laughed as soon as I saw the tuft of brown fur in her mouth, poking out._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I met him then…We aren't exactly on good terms as you could say it…" I muttered, half to myself half to Iruk. I gave the faintest of laughs and swept my tail through the air.

"Oh." Was all Iruk's reply, not knowing what he should say. I flicked an ear sideways, a bit confused in all my emotions.

Sally Soul shifted her weight to her back paws, moving just slightly to remind Iruk and me that she was still there. "Wolffang, I suggest that you stay here for a few days, let Crow and Blood get there wounds fixed by our healer, Echo. Then we will decide what to do about that deal of yours." Sally Soul narrowed her eyes. "I assume that what you're hoping for is for some of my fighters to join your gang, but I have something else in mind. Come talk with me tomorrow about it and I'll give you my side of the deal…" She shrugged. "Maybe you'll even get more than you asked for."

"I doubt," I meowed, eyeing her suspiciously, my tail twitching with impatience. "That will happen. You have given us so much, there is nothing more for you to give other than some of you're fighters."

Sally Soul dipped her head down. "We will talk in the morning." She proposed, lifting her head. She blinked and smiled at me before walking away back to the circle of cats gathered. Crow padded up to me with a frown.

"We can't stay for much longer Wolffang, those cats that I ran into, they could have killed me if Blood and Swiftshadow hadn't of found me!" Crow growled, his muscles tense as if he had to spring away at any moment. "We'll be found out sooner or later! Anyways, the sooner you get to you're goal, the sooner I turn back human!"

I blinked and then let out a low hiss and put my nose up to his and pressed hard. "That might not be the case Crow!"

He hissed and pushed me back. "Stop being such a stubborn idiot Rai! You have no idea what will happen! When I went into the forest, I was only wanting to find you and bring you into my gang! Not to turn into some stupid cat!"

I growled at this and bared my teeth, barely managing to push him back as I smashed my tiny nose against his. It was like a head butt competition, only with noses. "Don't call me that! And like I would even think of going into you're gang! I'd rather kill myself than follow some dumb, mean, stupid, nasty brother of mine!" I hissed, lashing my tail back and forth. "You never even visited me for more than a day! You're not even my brother! You're not a real one anyways! You're just a stranger! A mean, grumpy, ass of a stanger!"

"Remember!" He hissed, glancing up the stairs for a split second. "I have the sword and I could beat you in an instant!"

"Well then why didn't you take that with you when you went out!" I yowled at him, jumping back away from him and landing a tail-length away with a dreadful hiss.

He unsheathed his claws. "I forgot! Okay! So buck off! It's none of your business anyways!"

"No! It's you're fault! Yours Crow! It was your fault Swiftshadow was taken! Because of your stupid urge to go out alone! And now look at us brother! Look at Blood! Look at yourself! You're torn to pieces!" I hissed, almost screaming at him.

His eyes seemed to soften and he slowly relaxed and looked down at the floor, but only to crouch down and lunge at me, knocking me over and pinning me.

"And it's your fault all of this happened! If you hadn't left, if you hadn't been exiled from that stupid clan, if you hadn't decided and stated that you just had to get some stupid revenge, then she wouldn't be gone! I wouldn't be a cat! Whisper wouldn't be one either! And we wouldn't even have met each other until next year!" Crow yowled, baring his teeth and digging his claws into my fur.

I shook my head, hissing, and then slowly stopped, trying to calm myself down. "I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I whined, choking up on my own words. "I didn't want this to happen! I didn't want to lose my leg or be turned into a cat! I didn't want for you or Sasha, yes, Sasha, to be turned into one! And I didn't want anyone to die because of me! Or to be hurt like Blood! It would be better probably if I just went back to the clans and sacrificed myself!"

He scowled at me and looked at me, right in the eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away, he looked to desperate. "No! Can't you hear yourself Wolffang! Or should I say Riley! You've lost it! You've gone crazy! No one in there right mind would do something like that! But you know what, what if I'm right?" He growled, his claws feeling sharper than ever. "If you're this damn ashamed of something as stupid as losing one friend, then you need to toughen up! Get stronger! Do something! Because if you don't, I'm going to go get Swiftshadow, and then, were going back to the clans, with or without anymore cats, and were going to get you're revenge! And then, you know what!" He gritted his teeth, pausing. "I'm going to go home, back to my gang, and you're going to be happy!"

"W-well what if I don't want to be human again?"

"Well then you won't!" Crow raged on. "You'll be happy as a cat, and you won't be like this! And you won't be crying you're eyes out! And you will have friends, good ones!"

Blinking, I smiled. "I never really did mean for you to get involved in this…But I guess you are now…And even I have to deal with it…" I whispered, my voice soft.

Not really aware of it, I looked around to see that Blood was already gone, and took a deep breath.

"Get off me! I'm going to go to sleep!" I finally said, gaining back my attitude. Crow blinked and jumped off, kicking me in the stomach as he did. I glanced at him once before walking up the stairs and going into my box, curling up in a ball, and going to sleep.

**MORNING**

"Wake up unless you want to be dragged out of this box…" A voice meowed in my ear. My ear twitched, brushing against the cats whiskers and then my eyes popped open. I yowled, jumping back and unsheathing my claws, my head hitting the top of the box.

"What do you want!" I yowled, more like a demand than a question, my ears quivering. I blinked, my vision becoming less blurry and then took a deep breath, closing my eyes and then opening them as I exhaled. I stiffened, it wasn't light out, it was still dark and my senses weren't that good yet as I was still sleepy.

"Good, you're awake. Now follow."

"Why should I? I can't even see you in this darkness!"

"That's the point missy! Now unless you move, I'll be forced to knock you out."

I narrowed my eyes, squinting at him. I was sure he was a tom from his voice. _Like he can take me down! Though I was an apprentice in the clans, I'm better than even the most senior warriors now! _I flicked an ear sideways suspiciously, taking a step forward, leaning. My nose twitched, sniffing.

I tensed. How could he have snuck in here? I'd better not injure myself anymore than I had already, my body wasn't fully healed and wasn't fully movable in fast speed yet. And I could fight him but it wouldn't help much if I couldn't get out of this box…I could wake the others up though!

I hissed lowly, flattening my ears against my head. "Fine, but you'll have to move if you want me to follow you."

He blinked and smirked. "Sorry, that won't work. Truth is, I'm knocking you out either way!" I gasped as he lunged towards me and I snapped my neck back, not able to yell as the box tipped sideways, sending him crashing into me, twisting my paw.

I only got to let out a small yelp as he quickly recovered and smacked his paw over that pressure point right in your shoulder-neck spot, sending my head down to the ground as everything blurred and words became slurred.

I tried to say something but it was no use as it only came out as a mumble, and everything in my body went numb and then dark. Pitch dark, darker than the darkest night. Everything so still that you'd think it's dead. I stared up at the blurred figure of a cat before closing my eyes, letting the black darkness engulf me in it's grasp.

O0O0OXx…XxO0O0O

"Wolffang?" Whisper called, peeking inside the tipped cardboard box with a questioning look. Her whiskers twitched and her spiky kitten fur stood up. "Wolffang?" She called again, more urgently, looking around the second floor. _Where is she? Riley!_

"What are you doing?" Death approached her from behind, tilting his head to the side. He scanned her over for any signs of hurt and then walked further up to the box, his front half in the box. He sniffed the air, opening his mouth.

"Did you see her leave Whisper?" Death murmured, glancing around as he turned away from the box. Whisper shook her head, 'no'. He frowned.

Whisper looked from him to Blood's box where the chocolate brown tom slept, the tracker device still on his right ankle. Death's tracker still on his left paw. "Should I tell him you left for a while?" She asked, motioning to Death's brother's box.

Death shook his head, not looking at her. "No, I'll be back before he wakes up. Kouro and Isame will be with you today and looking after you so you should wait for my return downstairs."

"You're not going to get hurt, are you?" Whisper whispered, her pelt slightly shaking at the memory of Wolffang as she entered the building last night as she watched from the second floor. "Wolffang wouldn't want anyone to suffer anymore than they have."

He didn't respond. He waited a few more seconds before walking off to the stairs and down to the first floor, nodding respectfully to the healer of Sally Soul's gang as she walked to the stairs.

Whisper sighed. "If only I wasn't a kit, maybe I could actually be somewhat useful! Oh Riley! If only I was like Socks, or even Crow, maybe then I could help!" She cried almost silently to herself.

O0O0OXx…XxO0O0O

"Umm…Let me think…NO!" I screamed at him, lunging for his neck. He smirked and in a flash, was in back of me, grabbing my tail and pulling me backwards.

He was a large red tabby tom with a brownish tail and white tail-tip with one right black hind paw and a black ear with white tipped on it. He had a fox-like tail and sharp mismatched eyes, which surprised me. His right eyes was ice blue and his left was an orange-fiery-amber color.

"Why would I want to go with you willingly away from my friends and away from this-this-what seems like an approaching danger that's gonna kill my friends if I don't get back to them!" I yowled at him, fur bristling and perked ears. "What's you're name anyways! This stupid tom that dares to-to-to kidnap me and sneak past all of Sally Soul's guards just to get me!"

He grinned, his teeth sharp. "Well, my name is Fox, my fake name is Inari, you can use either one." He spoke, his voice smooth and soft, I almost leaned forward to listen better, but then scolded myself, turning back my head for a moment. Like he was some cool tough guy or something! Pfft! Yeah right! Stupid self!

"And the 'insolent' tom that just kidnapped you wasn't trying to do you any harm, just take you away from that dangerous place so I could talk…" He continued, having his head tilted upwards but still looking down at me. I scowled, starting to pace back and forth.

"Sorry, not open to talk, please-no wait, come some other time around Fox! I-d-iot!" I growled, glaring at him as I paced, getting faster and faster.

His gaze softened and he stopped grinning, turning his head to look at me suspiciously. "And I can't believe you're really the one that Blade put a bounty on, considering you were so easy to drag out of the building and all."

I hissed at him, my tail sticking out. "Yeah, and now my damn head hurts! Thanks a lot!"

"Ha! No problem!" He grinned foolishly, a little kid-like, flicking his tail back and forth. I stopped pacing and glared, giving him the most hateful look I could muster up and then exclaimed, "Shut up! That wasn't a compliment!"

"I know, that's why it's funny!" He chided, chuckling. I hissed at him, sitting down. "Well?"

"Well what?" He stopped chuckling, giving me a serious look. I stared at him like he really was an idiot. _Why that! Thinks he can mess with me! Well I'll show him! Stupid trickster fox, the name fits him!_

"You're going to get it!" I yowled, pouncing on him and sending us rolling over headfirst backwards into the alley wall. He looked surprised for a moment until I pushed down on his chest in triumphant not realizing I was laughing playfully. I paused, lowering my ears and releasing the pressure on his chest in embarrassment. I blinked, blushing under my dark fur, or so I thought what it felt like.

He suddenly relaxed under my paws and I looked down at him, my ears forward, one folding. He smiled and I blinked again, realizing how close our noses were and backed off, tearing myself away from him even though my heart pounding and my mind screamed at me to go back. To snuggle up to him and feel his warm pelt against mine, his breath brushing my face ever so slightly.

I almost jumped back. N-No! I-I-I just met him! I-It's not like-i-I couldn't like him! I-impossible!

_Actually, it's most common for cats to be like that! They fall in love very quickly too!_

_Y-You stay out o-of t-this! I-'s N-none of y-'ur bis-ness! _I stumbled over my own words, not wanting to deal with Wolfheart right now.

I shook my head, looking away from the red tabby tom with the ice blue eye and orange-fiery-amber colored eye, trying to push my thoughts away and deal with the situation I got myself into.

I turned back to him with a determined look on my face, biting my lip. "Take me back to Sally's place." I growled, trying not to knock my words out of my mouth. "I really need to get back," I glanced up at the sky that shone bright with light. "They'll be worrying about me…"

His eyes turned from playful to serious and he stood more straight up. "Being gone just one night won't hurt, right?" He murmured, almost whispering in his desperate voice. I bit my tongue, trying not to rush over to him at just the sound of his voice. B-but! I glanced behind him at the opening of the alley that was hidden by a few pipes that ran along the wall that you had to climb to get into the alley. In back of me was a fence that had a hole in it but didn't look promising beyond it.

I shivered. "W-well-,"

He jumped up, suddenly a whole bunch of energy filling him and he leaped over too me, brushing up against me and purring, eyes closed.

He rubbed up against my cheek and I suddenly surprised myself by letting out a small purr that sounded more like a squeak. "I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you when you entered the town from the forest!" He whispered in my ear, happiness in his voice. "But I didn't know if I should have approached you or not…"

He pressed up against him, looking up at his eyes, warmness already filling me. "Well, I didn't know then, but now…" My voice trailed off a moment as he stopped purring and gazed into my eyes, his eyes shining. I blinked and finished my sentence. "I don't think I can keep myself away from you. I didn't used to believe in love at first sight, but now I think I do!"

"Spend the night with me and all of today?" He asked, his voice rumbled as he purred. I nodded, grinning. "Yeah, Fox."

He opened his mouth to speak as he sat down next to me, me sitting next to him. "You never introduced yourself properly. What's you're name again?"

"My name," I purred, "Is Wolffang."

**OMG! I wanted to add SO much more but when I looked at the time I was just like: NOOOOO! WHYY! AWWW! Because it was my bedtime… -.-**

**Anyhow, it's a longer chapter than the others, right? (I think) So hope you enjoy! And don't worry, there'll be more action soon!**

**~Wolf Shadow**


	16. The Great Awakening

**Chapter…16? Oh, well it took me a few days to write this. Anyhoo**

**Read and REVIEW! **

**Me: Disclaimer, I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

**Wolffang: YAY!**

I woke up, my muzzle buried in Fox's fur, and then blinked. Yawning, I meowed, "Fox?"

Fox's ear twitched before he grumbled something, lifting his head. We were curled up next to each other, and it was just early morning, probably around 7:06 by the looks of it. He licked my ear and I let out a deep purr, turning my head to look up at him.

"I've been gone for a long time, I should be going…" I meowed softly, rising from my paws. He sighed.

"Fine," He said, standing up and giving me one last lick before watching me go, barely managing to climb up the three pipes to exit the alley. He blinked, then grinned, climbing up behind me and to my side, then grabbing my scruff and helping me over the last pipe.

"Huh…?" I looked down, using my tail for balance, and he gave me a wide grin before a playfully cuffed his ear, saying, "Bye." Then jumped down, a slight sting in my paws as they hit the concrete.

I looked around the road, wondering where I was until I spotted the sparkling water of the lake in the distance and went towards it, since Sally Soul's territory was in that direction, leaving Fox behind in his secret alley. Though my heart said to go back, I couldn't, I had a job to do and my mind was set on it, and I had already gone through a whole day without getting an alliance with the 4 gangs in the meadow area which I still needed to do.

I reached the abandon house within an hour or two, traveling on the backroads to stay away from any unwanted cats that wanted my bounty and walked through the entrance, only to have the stinging in my paw that I had twisted the night Fox took me away actually start to hurt. I guessed that adrenaline was the cause of that and gritted my teeth stubbornly.

Whisper, Death, and Blood, rushed over to me the instant I was in the doorway, Crow watching from the second-floor.

"Hey guys…Sorry I was gone for so long, but I think I need to rest, I-I'm really exhausted right now." I said.

Death flicked his tail in front of me. "What were you doing and where were you? We we're really worried!" Whisper meowed and jumped up and down, unable to contain her kit-like part of her. Blood smiled warmly at me as his greeting.

I remembered Socks's words and shrugged. "None of your business. When a leader goes out you don't question them, understand?" I said sternly, pushing past him and heading for the healer's 'den' which was on the first floor in the back corner of the factory in what would be the office, a small room.

I ignored Death's protested and Crow's staring eyes and walked through the open door, wincing as my paw hurt even more. The healer, known as Onyx, looked over to me with concerned eyes as she saw my paw which I held out to her.

"Fix it. It got twisted when I tripped over a rock." I growled, hating to be helped. Onyx nodded. She was a light brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and a tan muzzle with dark blue eyes.

"This is going to hurt a bit," She examined my paw over once before grabbing it in her teeth and pulling it. I winced again, biting my tongue as I heard a pop and a fresh wave of pain came over me but then receded as it shifted in place.

I dipped my head to her, turning to walk out. "Thanks." She nodded shyly, turning back away from me as I went out the door.

"You didn't trip over a rock, what really happened Rai?" Crow's voice appeared as I walked out of the healers den. "You can't fool you're brother."

"Yes, I can and I will, so butt out!"

"No."

"Yes! It's none of your stupid business!" I hissed at him, not wanting a reply I walked away. He didn't follow. I let out a long breath of relief and looked around, seeing Whisper, Death, Blood and…Sally Soul on the second floor, whispering about something.

I looked at the entrance to find to guards there, exchanging glances at each other before one of them looked at me and I glared back, annoyed. They weren't going to let me leave so easily this time.

I mean sure, I was foolish and risky but seriously! Back off! Then I pushed the thoughts aside, being like that wouldn't help me. Like Crow said, I need to focus on one task, and that's getting those four leaders to join my gang. Then rescue Swiftshadow, and then get Sally Soul and her deputies to join my gang. Then we attack ThunderCl-no…

"I don't even know what I want anymore!" I wailed to myself, barely more than a whisper, my head down. "A-all this is just too stressful!"

I raised my head, trotting over to the stairs for what seemed like the 70th time since I had been here, and jumped up the stairs. Flicking my tail to the side, I walked over to Sally Soul, Blood, Death, and Whisper.

"Sally, I need to know where Blade's hideout is. Now. I'm going to go rescue and take back Swiftshadow." I meowed simply, not explaining any more than was needed and then turned to Blood and Death.

"You can fight, right? Well good, like I said, we're going."

Then I turned to Whisper, my former 12 year old friend. "Find So- the black and white kit. Tell her to meet us at Blade's place." She nodded, a bit shocked, but then raced down the stairs and out of the factory, probably excited that she got to do something for the gang finally.

I turned back to Sally, who had a face that I couldn't read on. I stared at her for a few moments before she let out a breath of air and stared into my eyes.

"If you're asking for my help, then you wouldn't normally find it that easily, but since we do owe you I would be pleased to help you, but after that I want to talk to you about something, if we survive that is."

I nodded. "Deal." I meowed, holding out my tail. She put her paw on it and I turned away quicker than a plane could fly. "Come on Blood, Death, let's go!"

The two brothers looked at each other before Blood walked up, Death on his tail, and dipped his head to me. "If it is what you wish then it is what I shall do leader," Blood said, bowing. "From this moment we shall forever be in you're service, as real members of Wolffang the Outcast's gang!" Death finished, bowing beside Blood as well as he dipped his head down and sliding down on his front half.

I didn't look at them, I was determined to get this done.

_Like they always say, get the hard thing done first._

_You might die, or someone else might die, you'd be the cause of their death too_

_Well Wolfheart, if that is the price of my sins then let it be…_

…_Fine, whatever, like I care! You don't even care about this body anyways!_

I unsheathed my claws and stepped forward, then took another step and then another until I was halfway down the stairs, then at the first floor, then at the entrance. I looked behind me to see Blood, Death, Sally Soul, Kouro, Iruk, Isame, and the rest of Sally's gang. I smiled.

"Well, if I do survive this, then let it be that I find out about the truth…" I said to myself quietly, pausing for a moment to look at all the cats. "About why I was sent here." I turned around, took a deep breath, then started to walk, then skip, then run as I went, heading towards death as Sally Soul guided me, running at my side.

O0O0OXx…XxO0O0O

"So, I know this isn't exactly the right time," I meowed, facing Sally, Iruk, and Kouro. "But you're going to have to deal with a member of my gang that you might not like, and if you can't fight with her, then get out right now."

Socks, as a finished my sentence, she caught her cue and padded forwards, right out from under me and gazing up right at Sally's eyes. Sally Soul looked a bit surprised and angry at this, and looked like she was pondering the subject, staring out into open space.

"Very well…" Sally Soul meowed stiffly, then paused for a few moments before speaking again. "But don't get in our way. There's no possible way that if you come face to face with Blade and survive." She narrowed her eyes. "After all, you're just a couple of kits, outcasts just as you're title says. You must remember that we are only here to get you're fighter back, not to start a war which you cannot win."

My jaw clenched. I felt anger building up in me but tried to push it away, we couldn't fight here. "If you get in my way I won't think another thing about it, but if you hurt one of my fighters or lie to me I'll rip you're throat out without another thought…" I threatened, making my point clear. She blinked, then dipped her head, her face expressionless.

"Well then, let's go and take down some of Blade's gang!" I exclaimed, turning to face the giant crumbled concrete hole that lead down into the sewer system. "If my nose makes it though…" I whispered silently to myself, the smell of garbage and rotting things filling my nose.

O0O0OXx…XxO0O0O

"D-death! Really, I'm sorry! P-please come back!" I yowled at the chocolate brown tom that was walking away, not looking back at me and my pitiful self. Death stopped walking after 30 seconds, then turned his head to look at me.

"I-It's not you Wolffang! It's me, okay? I can't do this! I'm not the cat to fight, I'm not the cat that saves the day! No! I'm sorry Wolffang! I'm sorry because I can't help you! Because I can't fight!" Death yowled back his eyes wide. I shook my head quickly.

"Then at least stay by you're brother! We've made it this far! And I'm not giving up! Not after Sally sacrificed herself to help us! Or how Socks pushed us forward to save us! Can't you see? Our goal is literally right in front of us!" I yowled back, more desperate sounding than I ever meant. Death stopped, his head facing down at his paws.

Then I saw the cat that Socks had pushed forward with us, one of Sally's hunters. Kouro, Isame, and Iruk by her side. "Death! If you think that leaving will solve everything, then think again you coward! It doesn't matter if you change your name or hide out! You're past will always be with you!" The tortoiseshell shouted, her head up high and her tail up, not drooping down. "We'll always be with you! You pigeon-brained brown cat! You want to abandon you're brother too!"

"Okay!" He yowled quicker than I expected. "Fine! I'll stay! But you promise me Ember that I won't die!" He started walking back to us, very slowly.

Ember took a deep breath, her chest puffed out, then screamed, "You won't die! You're too smart and tricky to die Death! Because you're death itself! You can beat yourself now, the death now! And become something new! Someone that's has courage and hope! And someone who sticks up for his friends dammit!"

I grinned, ignoring the stinging of the cut I had on my face. "Check. Death reassured and now back to this endless battle of fighting!" I said to myself, turning back on the 13 cats assembled that were hissing a spitting at us as Swiftshadow's face brightened up behind them at our arrival.

I unsheathed my claws, danger showing through my eyes as I looked at all of them. "I know you might be tired…Kouro, Iruk, Blood, Death, Ember…But we have to hold on, only 13 more to go and we've won!" I encouraged them before letting out a battle cry and hurled myself off the ground at the tom in the middle. It reminded me of Socks and Sally Soul…

FLASHBACK

"_Run! You can't hope to beat him!" Sally Soul yowled and I gasped, shouting to her but only to be pulled back as the giant rumbling and shaking happened. Sally Soul gaped and Blade hissed in surprise as he tried to steady himself._

"_No!" Blade yowled, only for the voice to echo as the ceiling collapsed, crushing Sally and Blade in it's path. "NO! SALLY!" Iruk and Kouro yowled in union, their mouths agape. But she was already gone, crushed by the earthquakes destructive force._

END FLASHBACK

I hissed as the tom hit me on the shoulder and I smacked him in the head, blood running down it. He rolled but I hung on and then struck his throat, but before he was finally dead, he clawed my neck and a flash of pain went through me but I still held on until he went limp. I winced, but then jumped on the second cat, a pale gray she-cat with amber eyes and long ears.

"You'll pay for that!" She hissed, scratching my tail, but only to be thrown across the floor as I did a 360, raking my claws across the right side of her face. I smirked, then glanced at Ember, who was fighting furiously against a mottled gray tom with blue eyes and a light gray-silver tabby she-cat with very light sky-blue eyes that made her look blind.

I jumped forward, knocking the she-cat over. She kicked me off with strength I didn't realize she had and then ran at me. I slashed out with my claws, making a deep claw mark on her chest, plus the other wounds of bloody claw marks down her side and a small scratch on her neck plus a gash on her shoulder that were already there.

She collapsed, hatred in her eyes. Her breathing didn't stop completely but I left her and looked back at Ember, who had taken down the tom and was helping Death with a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

I glanced around, 8 bodies were on the floor, either barely breathing or crying about how bad their wounds were. 3 cats were already dead out of the 8.

Iruk and Kouro were working like a tag-team, taking down two cats at once. 2 more cats went down, two black furred toms. I spun around, seeing Blood fighting a muscular dark gray tom with dark, dark blue eyes and 3 scars on his pelt.

_3 to go_

_To your left! _Wolfheart's voice pounded in my ears, causing my body to fling itself backwards just in time to see a light brown tabby she-cat with a white belly and dark green eyes hiss at me as she landed.

"Oh no!" I hissed fiercely, lashing my tail. "You're going down!"

I crashed into her, and we both rolled over and I clawed her hind leg and narrowly dodged a blow to my head as it came crashing through and then spun around and darted under her legs, raking my claws down her belly. She screeched and flipped over, snarling as I pinned her. I swiped my paws over her throat for a quick death, blood speckling my paws as I did.

Now there was only 1 cat left. A ginger-pawed white and cream furred she-cat with a thin tail and yellow eyes, who glanced around at us once before turning tail and dashing off down the sewer tunnel.

FLASHBACK

_It was an aftershock, only the ceiling wasn't falling this time…It was the floor! Before I knew it Socks yowled, "Run! The floor's cracking!" I darted as soon as I heard the words, Socks, another tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes with specks of purple in them, and the two scratch brothers, the white tom and black tom running side by side as they ran. I gasped as I heard two giant cracks and stopped in my tracks._

"_Ice! Night!" Socks shouted. She had turned back to see the two toms hanging off a ledge that led into complete and utter darkness. It didn't even seem possible! First Sally and now…! I lunged forward, the hunter at my side, only to be flung back as Socks lashed out at us with a sheathed paw._

"_No! I-its!" Before she could finish the floor cracked from underneath her paws and Ice and Night were left to fall into the pit, now Socks flying down with them, yowling as she went._

_My eyes widened and I stared, shouting, "SOCKS!" Gaping at her white and black figure until it disappeared, too far down to see. "Socks!" I yowled one more time, unable to believe that she had just sacrificed herself to save us._

"_SOCKS!"_

END FLASHBACK

"Wolffang!" Death rushed me, casting a worried glance at the limp brown figure on the floor. I gasped as I realized what he was going to say and dashed to Blood's side.

Swiftshadow looked like she was crying, she whimpered and put her paws over Blood's body and her neck over his side and whimpered again. A blood puddle formed from underneath him and around his neck and my body shook.

I was too naïve, to inexperienced but yet I led them to this…Sally, Socks, and now Blood! How could I ever think that I could have gotten out of this hellhole without anyone dying! Even if we got Swiftshadow back, what was she to do without Blood!

"S-swiftshadow I'm so sorr-," She cut me off with a hiss.

"Like you even cared! You never even paid attention to us! And now this is all your fault! Yours!" She cried, whimpering and facing me with cold, heartbroken eyes. "You led Blood to this fate! Why! Why couldn't you have just let me die!"

I jumped back, slightly surprised at her sudden outburst and halfway not surprised at how she would act when a she-cat lost her mate.

I turned and walked away, better to leave her alone with him for a while then break her heart even more.

Kouro and Iruk suddenly approached me, a grim look on their faces.

"What do you want?" I growled, closing my eyes halfway as I remembered how many we had lost just to get one cat. Even If we did take down Blade's gang, it was too many to lose!

"We want to join you're gang, and If you're open to it, Onyx would like to join as well, as you're healer. She said that if you came back alive she would." Iruk meowed.

"Since our leader is gone and since you have lost a few cats already, we would be happy to be you're fighters…" Kouro finished, a unreadable expression laced on her face.

I shrugged. "Sure, but right now before we do anything else, tell the others we need to get out of here, the sewers could collapse at any moment." Iruk nodded and Kouro looked at Blood, Death, and Swiftshadow.

Before I knew it, Isame and Ember were in front of me before I could take another step. "We want to join as well," They said in union, then Ember meowed, "I'm really good at hunting, I could get you food and help with the wounded!" And Isame the Ghost Shadow added, a bit of shyness in her expression and eyes, "Fighting. Battles. Help."

I was speechless for a few seconds, then swallowed harshly, nodding. "O-okay, yeah, but anyways…Let's get out of here."

_That was a surprise to you, wasn't it? Ha! But anyways, what happened to your arrogant brother Crow? He didn't come with you when you left Sally's hideout._

_He can do what he likes. It's not like he's tied to me by a rope or something. We're not that close and I don't plan to be that close, ever._

_Well I don't understand that, because I love my brother, Fangsword-_

_Yeah, more like Fangseed the stupid dumb kitten with the stupidest name ever!_

_And the one with the strange markings is talking about what now! _

_The spirit that took over your body that already had these weird markings of fur on it!_

_Spirit! You're a human being! Not some spirit!_

_You never know!_

_Oh shut up!_

_Fine!_

_Okay then!_

_Whatever!_

_Tck!_

We totally changed personalities…Kind of. But anyways, I don't need Wolfheart! I can make this my own life with my own rules!

"We're ready to go!" Isame yowled from behind and I turned around, my tail up in the air.

"Let's get out of here!"

**So, umm, yeah. The**_: O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O_** : thing means switching views, skipping time, or something else similar to that.**

**Um, did you people like it? **_I won't continue unless I get at least 2 reviews! _**Thx! Bye!**

**~Wolf Shadow**


	17. Fangs of The Past

**I'm back! Well anyways, thanks to Emberscar and my always faithful reviewer, ****Miryam Lea****for reviewing, though I know other people read this and I'd really appreacaite it if some of you other people review! Cuze I'm not really motivated to write if the same people keep reviewing!**

Pain hit my whole body before I knew it, and I cried, my paws grasping at the ground. Another wave of unbelievable pain hit me and I screamed.

"What's wrong with her!" Whisper cried, the 9 moon old cat rushing over to me, Ember, Onyx, and Crow in tow. I whimpered, collapsing on the ground, my breathing becoming ragged and fast. The pain had not yet receded.

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

(Whisper POV)

"Onyx, do something! She's suffering!" I whined, staring down, terror in my eyes. Onyx shook her head doubtfully after putting a paw on Wolffang's stomach. She turned to Ember, Crow, and I, her gaze flickering between us.

"She's having kits!"

I let out a startled meow in surprise and Wolffang let out another cry of pain, clenching her teeth. Onyx's gaze flashed over to her and she glared at us, a fierce look in her eyes, her fur on end.

"Out! All of you! Out! Out! Out! Give me some space, will you!" Onyx growled, shoving my back against Crow, I stumbled out the doorway, my mouth hanging open as she pushed a big cardboard box in the way of the doorway, blocking out the view.

W-wait! Why does Ember get to stay! The thought echoed through my head. I flattened my ears against my head as another cry sounded from the room, then turned away. How could this have happened? Wolffang had always been with us! She hadn't even liked any of the toms here! I thought, glancing back at the cardboard box.

Crow and I exchanged confused looks and I looked him in the eyes. "Do you know…?"

"That's it!" He exclaimed, as his face came into realization. "Remember that day when she came back alone and went into Onyx's den before we fought Blade? And her paw was messed up and when I asked her about it she snapped at me?"

I blinked. "But she was only gone for about 2 days, it couldn't have been…" My voice trailed off in thought and I narrowed my eyes.

He flicked his tail over my side, breaking my concentration and I looked up at him, confused.

"But that has to be it Whisper! There no other possible way!"

"I agree with him, as far as I've seen, she's gone nowhere since you convinced her to stay and not get revenge on the clans, even though she still hates them…" I looked to my left to see the black she-cat with a lightning strike on her pelt Amber-red eyes with specks of scarlet in them who we had picked up a few mouths after the Great Awakening had happened.

The Great Awakening was called that because once Sally Soul and Blade's news of death traveled around, more and more gangs starting popping up, but they still knew of Wolffang so they left Sally's hideout alone, and have respected the gang since then. We have our own territory and many cats have joined us since then, or tried to anyways. A lot of them were refused by Wolffang.

Thunderclaw rested her tail on my head with a smile. "Don't worry, she's to strong to die on us!"

"B-but, what if something goes wrong! What if she loses to much blood, o-or she-,"

"Okay, seriously Whisper! Stop freaking overreacting! She's not going to die like some dumb pet walking out in front of a car idiot!" Thunderclaw hissed, her mood turning from nice to her bad side.

A FEW HOURS LATER

(Wolffang's POV)

I looked down at my kits, smiling. There were two toms and one she-cat. One tom was a small red tabby tom with black paws and ears with a fox-like tail like his father with a brown tail tip and long fangs. Surprisingly, his left eye was white, like mine, and his right eye was ice-blue like his fathers.

The she-cat was a light gray she-cat with a black hind paw and a black ear with orange-fire colored eyes.

The other tom was a dark gray tom with a dark brown-almost black looking tail and a white tail tip and a ice blue eye and a purple eye that looked almost black.

I wrapped my tail around my kits, looking at Onyx as she stared down at their eyes, suspicious. Ember came up from behind her and looked down at my kits as well, confused just as I was as to why there eyes were open.

It was impossible for a kitten's eyes to be open at birth, but yet my kits eyes were! And they were as healthy looking as could be!

"I suppose that you won't tell me who the father is?"

I narrowed my eyes at Onyx, showing one of my fangs. "No. I won't. Now leave me and my kits, I need to be alone."

"Very well…But what will you name them?" Onyx questioned, her gaze turned to the three kits at my belly. I blinked.

"The red tom will be Bridge, the dark gray tom will be Soul, and the she-cat will be named Wish."

O0O0OxX…XxO0O0O

(Whisper POV)

I perked my ears at the sound of pawsteps and turned to face the entrance of the hideout. "Crow…? Thunderclaw…? What's that sound?"

"What sound! You're craz-, ooooohhhh, that sound." Thunderclaw meowed, standing up beside me as her eyes locked onto the entrance.

"Hey Whisper! Crow! Thunderclaw!"

I turned to see Isame, Iruk, and Kouro all walking towards us. I smiled in a greeting but then turned my head back to hear the footsteps approaching.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kouro meowed, confused. Iruk listened, leaning forward slightly before blinking.

"She's right…I hear the sound of running paws splashing in mud puddles! And it's close!"

Hopeheart, Elmheart, Arrow, and Cricket all came over, exchanging glances. They had joined just right after the Great Awakening, and had become great skills to add to Wolffang's gang.

"I heard it too," Elmheart said, flicking his tail back and forth.

"It's coming!" Hopeheart exclaimed, just as the figure of a cat burst through the entrance, panting.

I frowned. "Who's that?"

Crow shook his head towards me with a grim look. "How the hell would I know!"

"Please! I need to see Wolffang! Please!" The cat exclaimed, a dire and exhausted look on it's face. Crow growled, walking up to the cat.

"Why! Who are you anyways to ask for our leader!"

I walked up beside him, Iruk, Kouro, Isame, Hopeheart, Cricket, Arrow, and Elmheart right behind me. The cat bristled, eyes wide as it saw all the cats here but then forced it's fur to lay flat and swallowed. Thunderclaw stayed back, a shocked look on her face that I hadn't seen yet.

"I'm here to ask for Wolffang's assistance, I heard that she lived around here and that she was the best fighter around and had something called the highest bounty on her and took down the rulers of the town a few moons ago." The cat explained, drawing in a breath. Crow narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever, but she just had a pretty tough problem right now so you're gonna have to speak with me," Crow growled, baring his teeth in a snarl. "I'm second-in-command here and I don't appreciate cats like you barging in here. Especially when 3 of you try to hide from Wolffang's the Outcasts gang."

The cat sighed as two other cats came in the entrance, one a brown tabby tom with amber eyes and the other a white tom. The golden tom blinked. "Now, please listen to me, I need to speak with Wolffang! None other than her would understand!"

Thunderclaw trotted forward, and Crow eyed her but held back a sharp response.

"Are you sure?" Thunderclaw growled as the golden tom's pelt stood on end as he saw her and he stepped back, shaken. "Because I'm sure that I would understand what the Clan-cats situation is pretty well Father…"

"Y-you! Thunderpaw!"

"It's not Thunderpaw!" Thunderclaw roared, unsheathing her claws. "It's Thunderclaw! And don't forget it you dumb fox-hearted mange-pelts! I could care less about the clans! And no, you can't see our leader! You don't deserve it no matter what situation you're in!"

I frowned then held out my tail dissmissivally, receiving a curled lip from Thunderclaw before she stepped back and another shocked look from the clan-cats.

"She's just the size of an apprentice!" The white tom whispered to the brown tabby tom, who snapped at him and told him to be more respectful as he stepped in front of the golden tom. He dipped his head to me.

"Thank you. I respect you're fairness." He meowed calmly as he looked me in the eyes. I didn't look away, just stared back without any disrespect of sterness.

I flicked my ears backwards and shifted my paws slightly to get a better stance so I wouldn't fall down.

"What would be you're problem that you would need our help with outsider? Wolffang does not offer her help lightly and she we will not hesitate to kill you if you cause trouble, but please, tell me what you're problem is, I'm sure Thunderclaw here could explain it in the best of her abilities…"

"My name is Brambleclaw, the white tom is Cloudtail and the other one is Lionblaze. We are of ThunderClan and we ask that Wolffang help us defeat our enemy. The clans are falling and we need help before the clans cease to exist."

"Clans huh…Well Wolffang hates the clans and she won't help you since you exiled her, so get out of here," I growled, not thinking a second thought. "Before Crow and this gang's cats rip you to shreds!"

He stiffened. "P-please! Can you really be that heartless!"

"Yes, we can and we will! Now scat!" Arrow growled, preparing to pounce. I hissed as a warning, Iruk and Kouro stepping forward together, and Crow snarling.

I stepped forward as they still didn't move. "Get goi-,"

My meow was cut off as another one started, a very recognizable one. It was Wolffang's…

"Stop!"

**Yeah, that was the final chapter! The next book might come out within the next month, it might not. The next book will be something **_**around the lines of:**__ Broken Breeze_

**SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!**

** Okay, so review please! I'd really appreciate some feedback!**

** ~Wolf Shadow**

** Allegiances (Mains/Characters Already Seen)**

** Leader: Wolffang**

** Second-In-Command:Crow**

** Healer: Onyx**

** Substitute Healer: Ember**

** Fighters:**

** Iruk**

** Kouro**

** Thunderclaw**

** Isame**

** Elmheart**

** Cricket**

** Arrow**

** Swiftshadow**

** Death**

** Hunters:**

** Ember**

** Cricket**

** Hopeheart**

** Arrow**

** Kouro**

** Iruk**

** Swiftshadow**

** Death**

** Kits:**

** Soul**

** Bridge**

** Wish**

** Did I miss anyone? If I did then someone just tell me. Also, there are more Fighters and Hunters, but they aren't introduced until later, so thus, they are not on the list, but they will randomly pop up at certain times so just as a warning! ^^"**

** AND PLEASE SOMEONE ELSE THAN MY REGULAR REVIEWERS PLEASE REVIEW! (I still want my regular reviewers to review but I want some more people to review! Seriously, I spend a lot of time writing this and I hardly get any reviews despite how many people read this!)**

** ~Wolf Shadow**


End file.
